Reunion Troyella Story
by beautifulsoulheart
Summary: *new summary* Ten years. That's how long it had been since graduation. Seven since last seeing Troy. But one thing has changed. Gabriella has a daughter and it's Troy's with a wildcat reunion coming up the unexpected will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion Troyella Story

**Edited: Changed the storyline**

**

* * *

**

Had it really been fifteen years since we graduated? Had it been ten since I last saw Troy? Everything changed like I knew it would.

"yes Taylor I just got off the plane" I said into my cellphone, talking to my best friend.

"we're waiting at the luggage claim" Taylor said

"yes mom I'll meet you there" I said giggling

"very funny" she said giggling to.

I walked through the airport, I had missed Albuquerque, it seemed the same. I got the luggage claim and saw three familiar faces. I smiled.

"Gabby" Taylor yelled as she ran and hugged me

"Tay you saw me a few months ago" I said returning her hug.

"you know if you two are gonna make a scene I can take Maddie and wait in the car" Chad said smiling but his tone was serious

"same old Chad, you think marriage and fatherhood would change that" I said smirking

"Gabriella" Maddie the five year old said letting go of her fathers hand and ran towards me.

"oh maddie have you grown?" I asking as I picked her up

"no" maddie said shaking her head along with the curls she inherited from her father.

"well I have a present for you since I missed your birthday" I said

"where is it?" maddie asked as I put her down

"in my suitcase, you get it when we get to your house" I said smiling.

"ok" maddie replied as she walked back to her dad

"so do I get a hug now or is there someone else you wanna hug first" Chad asked

"no your the only other person left to hug" I said hugging Chad.

"best for last" he said

I laughed. Chad was still the same. It was glad nothing changed to much. I grabbed my luggage as it came around the carousel. I heard my phone go off as I walked to the car rental place with Chad and Taylor.

"hey Kelsey" I said answering

"hey ryan and I get in tomorrow in the afternoon so I was thinking we could meet up for dinner that night" Kelsey said as soon as I said hello.

"yeah thats fine I'll call and make reservations somewhere and I'll call you back" I said signing the form infront of me as I got the keys to my rental car.

"perfect, tell Taylor to stop calling me about our flight she knows we get in tomorrow" she said, I could hear a piano in the background.

"will do see you kels" I said

"bye Gabs" she said hanging up

"Taylor Kelsey said stop calling her about their flight" I said giggling and wheeling my luggage out to my car.

"like that will happen" Chad said loud enough for us to hear.

"be nice to your wife Chad" Taylor said hitting him on the back of the head.

"daddy in trouble" maddie giggled

"oh really now maddie" he said chasing after her.

I laughed he was such a dad now. I unlocked the trunk and put my bags in.

"I'll meet you guys at your house" I said closing the trunk and opening the door.

"you sure" Taylor asked me

"yeah I just wanna go by the school for a minute" I said sliding in

"see you Gabs" Chad said putting maddie over his shoulder.

I laughed and drove off. I drove the familiar roads as I reached East High. I smiled red and white. The school hadn't changed. I got out and locked the car, I walked in and went down the hall to the classroom I was so used to. I saw Mrs. Darbus sitting in her chair placed in the front of the room. I knocked and she looked up from her clipboard.

"Ms. Montez what a wonderful surprise" she said smiling

"I thought I would come by and say hello" I said

"well tell me how is the world of law" she said putting her clipboard aside.

"something new every week" I said sitting onto a desk in the front row.

"well you're living your dream" she said

"I am, is it ok if I look around the room?" I asked standing up.

"of course, I was looking over the list for musicale auditions" Mrs. Darbus said smiling at me as I made my way to the back of the room. And then I saw it. The photos from Twinkle Towne. Still up after all these years. I looked at the one of Troy and I. We were so happy so in love, now we didn't even speak.

I got to Taylor and chad's house and they were on the porch watching maddie play with Sam their dog. I got my luggage out and walked towards the house.

"so enjoy your tour" Chad asked me.

"I did, I saw Mrs. Darbus and she's still the same" I said setting my luggage down.

"I bet, I think she would teach until they make her stop" Chad said laughing

"most likely" I said sitting on a patio chair.

"what's wrong Gabs?" Taylor asked me

"I saw some old pictures of Troy and I" I said looking at maddie chase Sam around

"Chad can you give me and Gabriella a moment?" Taylor asked more like demanded

"sure" Chad said getting up and jogging to the yard to play with his daughter.

"it's obvious you still love Troy gab" Taylor said moving into the chair Chad had just left.

"Taylor it doesnt matter, he wanted things to end, if he didn't we would be married by now" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I see what this is about, you feel weird because everyone is married with kids" Taylor said putting her hand on mine.

"I doubt Sharpay and Zeke have kids" I said trying to picture her pregnant.

"I don't know married for five years anything can happen" Taylor said, I could tell she was picturing it too.

"I'm surprised they even got married" I said thinking back to all the times Zeke had been rejected

"it took the girl time" Taylor said laughing.

"hey enough depressing gabby, so tell me anything new since I last saw you" I asked hoping a change from the subject of my love life.

"nothing major" Taylor replied smiling

"oh yeah like that smile is convincing" I said studying her face to get an indication of what she was hiding from me.

"well Chad and I are having another baby" Taylor smiled as she looked at Chad who was watching our whole conversation.

"hey danforth thanks for impregnating my best friend again" I yelled, which caused Chad to run on the porch.

"sorry Gabs we thought it was time for Maddie to get a brother" Chad said, I could tell what he was hoping for.

"well I'm happy for the both of you" I said standing. "now I get to spoil two kids, hey Maddie are you gonna help me unpack" I yelled, immediately getting the energy filled five year old at my side.

"yeah" Maddie said poking my suitcase, I knew she was waiting for her gift.

"let's go then" I said grabbing her hand and the handle of my suitcase. I walked inside to the guest room upstairs the whole time Maddie following behind me humming. We got to the guest room and I set my suitcase on the bed, I opened it, finding the wrapped box right on top.

"you still wanna be a doctor right Mads?" I asked handing the box to her

"yeah" she replied ripping the wrapping paper to find her gift. "a doctor kit, thanks Gabriella" she said hugging me and hopping off to show her mom. I laughed and yelled 'you're welcome as I started to unpack, my mind replying my talk with Taylor. And then I thought back to my time with Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: Changed story line**

**

* * *

**

Part 2

Ten years ago.

"hey Gabs I'm home" I heard the voice of my boyfriend as I put down my laptop on the bed

"hey how was class?" I asked as he walked in and sat on the foot of our bed

"It was good I have a paper due next week" he said leaning up to kiss me.

"well Mr. Bolton after I finish researching this case I'm all your for the night" I said picking up my laptop again.

"well Ms. Montez how does Chinese sound for dinner?" Troy asked me.

"that sounds fine" I replied looking down at the computer screen again.

It was hours later and Troy and I were sitting at the coffee table eating and talking.

"do you want your fortune cookie?" Troy asked me as he picked them up.

"yeah I do" I said setting my napkin down.

Troy handed me one, and I couldn't help but notice a smile on his face.

"you know your face will freeze that way" I said opening the cookie.

"I would hope so, what does your cookie say?" he asked me.

I looked down and I was shocked. Was the little piece of paper playing with my mind?

"it says 'Gabriella will you marry me?' but I'm dreaming right?" I said looking up at troys face that still had the same smile.

"no Gabs you're not" he said kissing me lightly on the lips. This wasn't a dream, it was real.

"well in that case my answer is yes" I said once we pulled away from our kiss. Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box that held the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I gasped a little.

"Troy it's beautiful but you shouldn't have spent this much money on me" I said as Troy slipped the ring onto my finger. I looked at my hand and admired it.

"well you only get married once to the person you love the most and Gabriella, your the person I want to spend my life with" he said setting the small velvet box on the table.

Few months later...

"Troy?" I called as I entered the apartment. It was empty, no sounds or anything. I put down my bag and walked to our bedroom. The first thing I noticed Troy's things were missing. I looked on the bed and found a note

"Gabriella, I'm not man enough to say this to your face, but I feel that with our lives in different directions that we should do the same." I read that note out loud and to myself, but every way it was the same, my fiancé had left me. I felt tears come down my cheeks as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Few days later...

"he just left, and left a not" Taylor asked me for the thousandth time. I sighed, I must have told this story to so many people in the last few days.

"yes Tay he just left" I said placing my head in the palm of my hand. I was upset, any person in my situation would be.

"Gabs do you want me to visit?" I heard Taylor ask, but my mind was miles away. Did I really want a visitor? Did I want anyone to see me a wreck? But I decided against my over thinking mind.

"Yes I would love to see you" I said smiling to myself. I needed my best friend, she would know how to cheer me up.

Present

"Hey Gabs dinner is ready" I heard Chad yell. I wiped some tears that fell as I was thinking back. Ten years and it still hurt.

"I'll be right down" I yelled walking to the bathroom to see if it looked like I was crying. Maybe coming for the reunion was a mistake, I mean Troy could be there, what could we have to say to each other after all these years? I guess that would be a wait and see moment


	3. Chapter 3

**New chappy enjoy :D**

Part 3

The next night...

"why can't I go see Ryan and Kelsi?" I heard Maddie whine to her mother as we got ready for dinner.

"because maddie they don't have Rebecca and James with them and you'd be bored with a bunch of adults" Taylor said picking her up.

"I still wanna see them" Maddie said pouting.

"you saw them today" I pointed out to Maddie as I touched up my makeup.

"I know but still" Maddie whined again

"Madeline if your gonna whine go find daddy cause mommy doesn't want to hear it" Taylor said placing Maddie on the ground and Maddie stomped off with her arms crossed on her chest. "I don't know where she gets the attitude from" Taylor said smoothing out her dress.

"have you seen the other half of her gene pool?" I teasingly asked her.

"yes Chad is a drama queen sometimes" she said laughing.

"Taylor, Gabs we have to go or we'll be late" we heard Chad yell.

We laughed it was like he was listening to our conversation. We walked to the stairs but I stopped when I heard a particular voice.

"Taylor" I grabbed her before she could go down the stairs.

"Gabi what's wrong?" she asked shocked from my grabbing her unexpectedly.

"I can't go down there" I said feeling a case of vertigo hit me.

"and why not" she said giving ne her teacher look.

"cause Troy is down there and I'm not ready to face him" I said grabbing the rail to make sure I didn't fall over.

"I get it" she said placing her hand on my back for comfort. "I'll just tell everyone you aren't feeling well" she said smiling, but I saw a glimpse of anger towards Chad in her eyes before she turned away to go down the stairs.

"took you long enough" Chad said as Taylor walked down the stairs.

"Gabriella is staying her she's not feeling well" Taylor said as she picked up the phone.

"who are you calling?" there it was the voice, the one voice I hadn't expected to hear just yet.

"Chad's parents, we don't have to drop Maddie off over there anymore, she can stay here with Gabriella" Taylor said putting the receiver to her ear.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I had a visitor by my said.

"Gabi" Maddie asked

"Yeah Maddie" I replied still gripping the railing, my knuckles were white.

"Are you staying here tonight with me?" she asked, I could tell she just wanted to be sure

"yeah and maybe you can use that doctor kit on me to make me feel better" I said kneeling in front of her.

"I'll be the doctor and you be the patient" Maddie said smiling.

"Maddie we're leaving now" Taylor called from downstairs.

Immediately Maddie ran downstairs and hugged both her parents and Troy.

I looked down and there I saw him, standing there in a dark blue suit. He had cut his hair a bit and had a hint of a beard growing in from what I could see. I watched as they started leaving he looked up the stairs and I'm sure he saw me, cause he stood there for a minute before leaving with Chd and Taylor.

A couple of hours later...

"Chad Danforth how dare you not tell me Troy was coming" I heard Taylor yell as her and Chad walked into the house

"Tay I'm sorry it was last minute, he called me today to say he was in town for the reunion, and it slipped out that we were going to dinner" Chad said standing in front of Taylor.

I sat up from my place on the couch with a sleeping five year old next to her.

"Hey can you two argue upstairs Maddie is sleeping" I said letting know that I was downstairs.

"Gabi what are you doing down here?" Taylor asked taking her attention off the conversation with Chad who looked relief.

"we were watching a movie and fell asleep" I said picking up Maddie getting ready to take her upstairs.

"here I'll take her Gabs" Chad said stepping forward to take maddie from me.

"let Gabi do it, we aren't done talking Chad" Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest

"goodnight you two" I said walking up the stairs to Maddies room tucking her in.

I went back to the guest room and started changing into my night clothes. I thought about my encounter with Troy. Well almost encounter. His baby blue eyes were more vibrant than I had remembered. But those eyes belong to the person who broke my heart years ago, they also belonged to our daughter who was like him in many ways.

* * *

Short but more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy 4 enjoy!

Part 4

I woke up the next morning to someone poking me. I opened my eyes to find Maddie sitting on my left side poking my cheek.

I laughed. "Maddie what are doing in here?" I asked.

"I was bored" She said pushing her headband back to keep her face clear.

I looked at the clock noon. I slept a long time.

"well let me get dressed and have something to eat and we can play with Sammy" I said pushing the covers aside and getting up.

"everyone is coming over" She said hopping off the bed and retreating to her room.

Everyone? I asked myself. Did that include Troy?

I got ready and an hour later, Ryan and Kelsi were over and we were chatting on the back porch watch Chad and Maddie play basketball.

"we missed you last night" Kelsi said from Ryan's lap.

"I know I wasn't feeling well" I said still feeling uneasy because I didn't know if Troy was coming or not.

"yeah Taylor told us, but it would have been more fun if you had came how's Jazzy anyway?" Ryan said placing his head on Kelsi's side. They were so cute together. That was an example of love, true love, along with Taylor and Chad. The love that I wanted.

"we still have time before we head back to our lives, we can spend tons of time together and she's good she's with my mom cause she had school this week" I said looking in the direction that Chad had yelled. I looked at the back gate, and there stood Troy ready to play basketball with his best friend.

"can you excuse me I have to talk to Taylor?" I asked standing up from the patio chair. I headed inside to find Taylor in the kitchen making lemonade

"Taylor, Troy is here" I said and she knew immediately that I was uncomfortable.

"well you can't avoid him forever" she said getting out a serving tray.

"I know I just don't feel like facing him after all these years, what do you even say to the guy that broke your heart even though you still love him, hey it's nice to see you thanks for hurting me by the way we have a daughter?" I said leaning against the sink.

"well go see your dad, it's been awhile since you've seen him" Taylor suggested while getting out cups and putting them on a tray.

"no then I'm flaking out on Ryan and Kelsi, and I do need to be here cause I have a case to work on" I said pushing my black locks away from my face.

"you have a new case?" Taylor asked picking up the tray.

"yeah new client I have to meet with when I get back" I said looking out the kitchen window to see Troy and Chad engaged in an one on one game that could last hours.

"since they're preoccupied tell Ryan and Kelsi that you have a case and you'll see them at the reunion tomorrow" Taylor said walking to the back door.

"yeah I can do that" I said to make sure I had the confidence enough to even be in the same area as Troy without feeling scared out of my mind.

That night I sat crossed legged on my bed with my laptop in my lap going over my case notes when Chad walked in.

"Gabs can we talk?" he asked sitting on the bed in front of me.

"sure Chad" I put my laptop down and turned my attention to him.

"I know it's awkward between you and Troy but don't you think it's time for you two to talk" he said all seriousness in his face.

"did Taylor put you up to this?" I asked

"no I just noticed you avoiding him, and your like my sister Gabs I hate seeing you uncomfortable especially since my god daughter doesn't know her dad" he said patting my knee.

"I'm just not ready to face him, but I know I have too" I said looking at chad's face which turned into a half smile.

"well don't worry if he hurts you again I'll rip him a new one" Chad said winking.

I laughed. "thanks Chad" I said as I hugged him.

"daddy, mommy says you have to read me my bedtime story" Maddie said walking in, in her pajamas

"I'll do it" I offered

"you sure?" Chad asked.

"yeah Maddie and I can have a sleepover in here and you and Taylor can have a sleepover of your own" I said smirking

"Montez you need a life" Chad said leaving the room.

"alright Maddie climb in bed with me and we can have a sleepover tonight" I said getting under the sheets and comforter.

"ok" Maddie replied getting in next to me.

I told Maddie a story and she fell asleep instantly. My phone rang and I picked it up before it could wake up Maddie.

"hello?" I whispered into the phone wondering who would call me this late

"Hi mommy" I heard my angel say on the other end.

"Jazzy shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked her looking to see what time it was in LA.

"not yet grandma said I could call you and tell you my good news" Jasmine said excited and high pitched.

"what good news?" I asked

"I got student of the month" I could hear her smiling.

"that's great, but mommy is tired so can I call you tomorrow?" I asked her feeling my eyes get heavy.

"yeah" she said the tiredness getting to her too.

"night baby girl I love you and sweet dreams ok?" I said

"night mommy I love you too" she said hanging up.

I sighed and put the phone down. If only Troy had been around for jasmines ten years if life. He would see that she was like him just as she was like me. But I think that was the other reason why I was terrified of this weekend. I drifted off to sleep thinking about Jazzy my sweet angel who deserves everything in the world.

* * *

1,131 super long for you guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey so I'm gonna upload like once a week for this story since most of it is pre-written out on Word.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Jazzy got up at 7:00 the next morning in her moms bed. She hated when she went on trips and didn't take her because she had school. She got up and walked in her moms closet pulling out the box of old high school pictures her mom kept in there. She saw her god parents Taylor and Chad. She saw her mom singing with her dad. Yes Jazzy knew that Troy was her dad, her mom told her the stories of how she was the geek and he was the jock and how they fell in love. But it hurt that her father didn't know her. She would ask her mother why he didn't know about her and her response was ask me when your older. But Jazzy had planned something huge. She found out that Troy needed a new lawyer and that he lived in LA like her and her mom. So she had set up a new client meeting through her moms assistant and it was set when her mom got back.

"Jazz it's time for school" her grandma had called from outside the door.

"ok nana" Jazzy said placing the box back and removing herself from the closet.

She was going to meet her father, and he was going to know she existed even if she would be in big trouble with her mother.

Gabriella's Pov

I had called jazzy back and wished her well just before she left for school. I woke up Maddie and we got ready and went downstairs to see what was for breakfast that day.

"So Tay what do you plan on wearing tonight?" I asked Taylor from the island in the kitchen hours later while she made lunch for Maddie.

"a dress, what about you" she countered.

"my failed attempt at an outfit from the other night" I said looking at my phone a new revised schedule for when I got back was sent to me from my assistant.

"...trying to impress a certain basketball player are you?" I had just caught the end of her sentence as I looked up.

"I'm sorry what? I was looking at my schedule for when I got back" I said placing the phone on the island in front of me.

"I said 'you're not trying to impress a certain basketball player are you?'" she repeated looking in my direction to watch my reaction carefully.

"what? No!" I retorted quickly. "why would I? I mean I haven't seen him in years" I added.

"exactly he doesn't know your a successful lawyer and a mom" Taylor added the last part sarcastically, I knew she wanted me to tell Troy the truth.

"Taylor I'm not going to tell him live it alone" I said looking at the wallpaper of my phone which was of me and Jazzy at the park a while ago.

"I'm just saying even if he left you, he has the right to know about Jazzy" Taylor said walking over to me.

"I just have no idea what to do" I said placing my head on her shoulder.

"it's ok" she comforted me.

"whoa ok total chick fest in here" Chad said with Maddie on his back.

"Chad its called a serious talk, something you obviously aren't capable of" I said with a triumphant grin on my face.

"I can be deep Montez" he said putting down Maddie

"sure Danforth and carrying around an orange basketball your entire high school career proves that" I said with my same grin marveling in my apparent victory. I know this cause it earned a giggle from Taylor who knew that ball too well. Matter of fact it was in the trophy case that was in the living room.

My phone rang and I groaned I really didn't want to be bothered with work right now. I pushed the green button and spoke into the phone. "Gabriella Montez"

"Mommy I can't find snuggles" I heard Jazzy say with fear in her voice. Snuggles was the stuffed green bear she had, had since she was a baby.

"Jazz I put snuggles on my bed before I left remember" I said knowing that bear brought comfort to her.

"but he's not there" she sounded like she was going to cry.

"check under mommy's bed he might have fell underneath it" I said not wanting hear her cry and break my heart.

"I found him" she sniffed into her end

"good, wheres nana jazz?" I asked.

"in the living room putting in the movie" she said I could hear her place kisses on snuggles

"ok well mommy has to go but I'll call you before bedtime tonight" I said looking at Taylor who still had that look on her face.

"I love you mommy" she said still sniffling

"I love you too, give nana a hug for me" I said wanting to be with her wiping the tears I knew that had formed.

"I will" and with that she hung up the phone and I put it in my pocket.

"don't look at me like that Tay" I said moving my hair back

"what look, I know nothing of this look" she said avoiding me. She knew something.

"Tay what do you know?" I asked her

"I know nothing, what make you say that" she said looking at Chad who had been present for my conversation.

"I don't know the look of interest on Chad's face and your avoiding my question" I said looking from Chad to Taylor.

"well we know nothing" Taylor said placing her arm around chad's waist.

"I'll take that for now" I said narrowing my eyes at them both while I walked upstairs to my room to work on my cases and get ready for that night.

* * *

Short I know I'm sorry 6 is longer. I'm on youtube too if you wanna read my other stories. Friendship012


	6. Chapter 6

Chappy 6 it's gonna get interesting;)

* * *

Gabriella's Pov

I looked at my freshly curled hair making sure it fell just the way I wanted it. I called jazz and my mom and wished them both goodnight. Then I turned to my god daughter who had suddenly popped up at my side.

"you look pretty gabby" she said smiling

"thanks Maddie" I said sitting on the bed and pulling on my heels.

"mommy looks pretty too" she said and as if she had a cue Taylor walked in wearing a dark purple one shouldered dress that worked for her completely.

"hot momma" I commented standing next to her "now who you trying to impress?"

"no one this outfit is for me and me alone" she said unconvincing.

"right and Chad has no idea you're wearing that tonight?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"oh he knows" she said smirking

"ok gross I really don't needed subliminal messages of your guys' private life." I said shaking my head of the thought of what could happen tonight.

"don't worry we aren't even gonna be hone tonight" she said looking in the mirror

"oh really?" I asked.

"yep Maddie is going to be my parents tonight, Chad got us a room at the hotel and so yeah" she said smiling.

"this is why I love having my own car when I come to visit" I said putting on mascara and then taking one look in the mirror.

We got to the hotel where the reunion was and it was beautiful. I had told myself that tonight I was going to enjoy myself and not let Troy get to me. We walked into the ball room to see it decorated with pictures of various members of the senior class, and the usual red and white school colors.

"Gabby!" I heard Kelsi call me. She was wear a white dress and standing next to Ryan who was in a black suit

"aren't you to all opposite" I said giggling.

"what can we say we don't like to match" Ryan said.

"that's for sure" Taylor said coming from behind me.

"damn Tay you look hot" Kelsi said smiling at our friend who rarely wore such dresses.

"thank you" she said blushing I knew she was think she would be getting compliments like that all night.

"hey Evans where your drama queen of a sister?" Chad asked

"running fashionably late like always" Ryan said taking a sip of the drink that was in hand

"typical Sharpay" I said

"Hey Danforth" we heard a voice call. We turned to see Martha and Jason Cross with their arms around each other.

"Martha" I said hugging her, it had been so long since I had seen her.

"Gabriella hi how are you?" she asked returning my hug then pulling away

"I'm good" I said, which was the truth I was good.

"so it looks like the only people we're missing here are Zeke, Sharpay, and Troy" Jason pointed out. I didn't even let Troy's name phase me. I was with friends and I didn't want anything to ruin my night.

"did someone mention us?" I heard a very excited voice. I turned around to see Sharpay marching forward with Zeke trailing behind. But one thing stood out about Sharpay, she had a baby bump and not a small one, I mean about six months pregnant baby bump.

"well well well it's the Baylors" Chad said greeting Zeke with a manly hug.

"sorry we're late, I hated everything on me" Sharpay said, it was clear she had toned down her excessive use of pink.

"Sharpay how come you didn't tell anyone about that baby?" Taylor asked after hugging her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she said moving her blonde hair to one side.

"yeah plus we had to make sure Ryan and Kelsi can keep a secret" Zeke said snaking his arms around Sharpay from behind.

"well congrats to the both of you" I said smiling things had changed.

"but we did save some news for you guys" Sharpay said looking at Zeke smiling

"oh really there is more news?" Martha asked

"we're moving back here to Albuquerque" Zeke said placing a kiss on Sharpay's cheek.

"nice" Chad said high fiving Zeke.

"well as long as there is good news going around" Taylor started.

"she's pregnant" Chad said pointing to his wife, which earned him a slap on the chest

"nice Chad" she said moving away from him.

"hey I'll be back I wanna get a drink" I said stepping away from my friends and headed towards the open bar.

"can I get a Vodka and sprite?" I asked the bartender.

"sure coming up" he said walking to down a few people to get another order.

"can I just get a beer?" I heard a familiar baritone say. I knew that voice. I had fallen in love with that voice. I looked around someone to see Troy this time in a grey suit that seemed to make his blue eyes stand out more.

I got handed my drink and a wink from the bartender. I scoffed. Really? Did I have a tag on me that said cheap on me? No.

I took a sip of drink before hearing the baritone call my name.

"Gabriella?" the voice asked like this was a dream.

"hello Troy" I said tapping my drink lightly with my hand.

"its been awhile" he said pointing out the obvious.

"yeah seven years Troy" I said my voice filling with venom.

"look gabby" he started but I cut him off.

"Troy I don't wanna hear any excuses, I'm happy I'm a lawyer I have a great life" I stated then I downed my drink which was a horrible idea but I didn't want to hear any excuses from him.

I walked back to my group of friends which seemed to get more lovely dovey since I had left. Taylor was in chad's lap, and Kelsi in Ryan's and Zeke had got a plate of food for him and Sharpay.

I sat down only to hear Chad greet Troy as he came over. Not even five minutes. I sighed and Taylor looked at me. She knew something had happened and pulled me towards the bathroom.

"spill Montez" she said as we got into the bathroom.

"there's nothing to spill I said hi he said hi, he was going to explain him leaving or whatever I don't know I cut him off before he could say anything and then I cam back to the table" I gave a quick run down of the bar encounter

"so you weren't scared" she asked me.

"more like angry" I said thinking of my courage that seem to come out of no where.

"well if your ok..." she said but she trailed off.

"Taylor I'm fine I'm with friends enjoying my night" I said reassuring her and stated my promise back to myself.

"ok lets get back" she said.

"you go ahead I'm going to get another drink" I said those were the last words I remember and by my third drink everything had become fuzzy.

* * *

So that's the reunion but the story isn't over yet;)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I started doing this in no noe's POV because you can get a feel of what all the characters are feeling. :) enjoy!

Chappy 7

No ones Pov

Gabriella woke up the next morning disorientated and in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up but she did two strong arms wrapped around her protectively. She looked to see that the arms belonged to Troy. She felt like screaming what had happened? All she remembered was having her third drink and the after that everything was fuzzy.

"morning" she heard Troy mumble against her side

"Troy get off" she said pushing him away repulsed that her body would let her do such a thing with a person she strongly disliked, no hated.

Her tone had surprised him and he let go immediately.

"Gabriella" he started

"I cant believe this, how could I be so stupid" she said getting up and finding her underwear and dress and walked into the bathroom.

Troy was shocked. He had enjoyed last night. It was one of the few nights that he didn't regret. Well maybe the drunk sex part. That he would have loved her to be aware of as he pleasured her body like he use to years ago.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom and stared at Troy who was by the balcony door shirtless facing her.

"um do you know where my purse is?" she asked walking into the small living room of the hotel room.

"somewhere on the floor I think" he said following her out of the room and watched her as she looked for her purse. "Gabriella we should talk"

She turned around to look at him avoiding his toned chest that was exposed.

"I don't think so" she said finding her purse and looked in to see if she had the keys to the rental and her phone. She grabbed the phone and looked. Five text from her friends wandering were she had ran off to. "dammit" she cursed under her breathe. She found her heels and put them on wanting to leave quickly. But while she did that she hadn't noticed Troy move his way to the hotel door blocking her path.

"Troy move" she said finally noticing as she walked to the door.

"no we need to talk" he said standing his ground as he saw her brown eyes grow darker in anger.

"look last night was a mistake, and it will never happen again" she said trying to move around his tan built body as it still blocked her path.

"it wasn't and you know that Gabs" he said using the nickname that everyone had called her

"I was drunk and had no idea what was happening" she said her gaze turning more hated towards the tall man standing in front of her.

"but it happened and there was something there a spark like before" he said still against the door.

"there is no spark Troy" she said as her phone rang. She checked it and it was Taylor.

"hi Taylor" she said once she accepted the call.

"dont hi Taylor me where the he'll have you been, everyone is worried we're all at the house hoping you didn't get kidnapped." Taylor said the anger in her voice was loud enough to where Troy could hear.

Troy grabbed the phone and got a shocked look from Gabriella as she tried to get her phone back.

"Taylor it's Troy, Gabriella is with me, We'll be over soon" he said hanging up leaving both women in disbelief as he did that.

"are you crazy?" she yelled this time her eyes darker and full of more hate than before.

"no cause I had planned on going over there today anyway" he said smiling his famous smile the one that she had once love now she hated.

"you are so frustrating like banging me wasn't enough now you want to flaunt it to our friends" she yelled grabbing her phone back and putting it into her purse

"no it's just hanging out with friends, and you can't say you didn't enjoy it" he said smirking at his last words. That did it for Gabriella she slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a red mark on his face the shape of her small hand.

"get this straight Troy Bolton, I'm not the same person I was when I was with you, I don't love you anymore, in fact I hate you, I hate you so much, and as far as last night goes it was a mistake, and that's all it will ever be nothing more got it?" she yelled reaching the doorknob that was free from the protection of his body. "by the way lose the grin you arrogant ass" she said these last words as she exited the hotel room and headed for the elevator.

Gabriella reached Taylor and chad's house still upset by her morning with Troy. She pulled up to she her friends cars parked outside. She got out and walked inside only to be greeted by several stares from her friends and a very awkward hug from the pregnant Sharpay.

"gabby don't ever scare us like that" Sharpay exclaimed as she almost hugged the life from Gabriella.

"shar can't breathe" she gasped out

"sorry" Sharpay said as she let go and looked at her friend dressed in the same outfit as last night "Gabs did you have sex last night?" she asked just straight out.

"um" she couldn't answer that without revealing who she was with last night.

"she was with Troy" Taylor offered trying to make sense of her best friends adventure.

"oh now I see" Sharpay giggled

"thanks Tay" Gabriella adding venom to her voice to express her anger.

"so where is Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"how should I know" she said walking upstairs to shower and change only to come down to her friends and an added person.

"hey Gabs your just in time I'm getting ready to grill" Chad said cheerful like earlier hadn't happened.

"cool burger with cheese" she said opening the fridge door for a water.

"you got it" he said unsure if he should mention Troy who had just came in the room.

"hey" Troy said uneasy still from the events that happened earlier that morning.

"Bolton" she said glaring and her voice full of ice.

The tension in the room was so apparent that anyone who walked into the kitchen could have felt it. Matter of fact there friends did when they came in from the back porch.

"yo Troy you up for a friendly game of basketball" Jason asked trying to make all the hostile air go away.

"oh yeah" Troy couldn't pass up a game and was even more grateful it got him away from the women who hated him so much.

"I have to join this, Taylor can you man the grill?" Chad asked his wife already on his way to the backyard.

"Ryan you might wanna ref I have a feeling that game is gonna get out of hand" Kelsi said laughing at the four basketball champs who didn't seem to change.

"I can't miss them making fools of themselves" Ryan said kissing his wife's cheek and the headed off on the same direction as all the men did.

"ok dish about last night" Martha said sitting a stool in the kitchen.

"nothing happened" Gabriella denied to her friends who knew automatically that she was lying.

"right and I'm a natural blonde" Sharpay said sitting next to Martha.

"fine I was drunk and when I woke up this morning I was next to Troy in his hotel room naked." Gabriella said sitting on the kitchen counter her back facing the window and the basketball game that was going on.

The women squealed like they were in high school.

"I knew you still liked him" Taylor said getting the tray of meat ready to be put on the grill.

"no I after this morning I hate him, he was so arrogant about the whole thing and I just realized that my feelings have changed" Gabriella said insure with her response as her friends where.

"that's a lie, part if you must still have feelings for him or last night wouldn't have happened" Kelsi said helping Taylor get things ready for the grill

"I don't know is that even possible" Gabriella asked her lawyer mind using logic and science and ignoring what her heart was telling her.

"even if you don't you have jazz to think about" Sharpay said placing a hand on her stomach.

"yeah but I don't think he's ready to know, not after the way he treated me this morning, that smug look on his face as if to say yeah it happened it and will again" Gabriella groaned with frustration.

"I'm sure his face didn't say that" Martha offered her opinion

"you didn't see the smirk Martha, you know the one her gets after he beats Chad in basketball the conceited one" Gabriella then looked outside to see Troy wearing that same smirk as him and Chad were apparently winning.

"see that one right there" she pointed out jumping down from the counter and making her way to the island away from the window.

"things can change" Taylor said making her way outside to the grill with Kelsi.

"shes right you know" Sharpay said following both Taylor and kelsi to the backyard.

* * *

I keep writing long chapter for you guys, i love this story it's my favorite and it's not over yet cause I have no idea when that will be. xD


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

All the women were sitting out on the back porch listening to the on going basketball game and engaged in there own conversation which had turned from Gabriella and Troy to Zeke and Sharpay.

"Zeke just grew on me" Sharpay said smiling in her husband's direction who had just made a three pointer.

"it looks like thats not all the grew on you" Taylor said laughing

"laugh it up, but I have changed since high school, it's not all about me now" Sharpay said remembering her days as East High's ice princess only caring about herself.

"I think it just shows how much we've all grown since high school." Martha pointed out only to get cheers from the guys playing basketball

"maybe not all of us" Kelsi said turning her head to the guys still caught up in there game

"Zeke has, wanna see?" Sharpay said getting an evil grin on her face.

"how?" Gabriella asked wondering what she meant.

"you know how Zeke wouldn't get me anything if I asked?" she started only to go on with the nods she got in return "well now I get anything I want no matter what he's doing" she said smiling.

"no way" martha exclaimed.

"Zeke honey I'm thirsty" she yelled and Zeke immediately left the court and ran inside and returned with a bottle of water for his wife.

"thank you" she said kissing his cheek and sending him off to his game where he was meet with comments about him being whipped and a whimp.

"amazing" Kelsi said

"Chad does that too only if I say it in the voice that I save for my students, his face is priceless" Taylor said flipping the burgers on the grill.

All the girls looked at the court and laughed. Causing all the guys including Ryan to look at the porch.

"they're looking" Sharpay laughed even more.

"that look priceless" Martha said sitting back laughing along with Sharpay.

"oh my god here they come" Kelsi said almost crying.

All the girls tried to stop laughing but it got worse as the guys got closer.

Gabriella got interrupted by her phone ringing. She walked past the guys and started talking.

"Gabriella Montez" she said into the phone looking away from the group of people on the porch.

"so what's with all the laughter?" Chad asked as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulder

"nothing" Taylor said giggling.

"were you talking about us?" Ryan asked only to be answered with more giggles from the group of women

"what? Never" Sharpay said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"really we're just sitting here talking about old times" Kelsi added

"and new ones" Taylor giggled.

"definitely about us" Zeke pointed out.

"not everything we talk about revolves around you guys." Martha said

"it just happens to be part of it" Kelsi said putting her arms around Ryan's waist. He kissed the top of her head and said I love you against her hair.

Gabriella climbed onto the porch again this time smiling at the fact that her daughter again had lost her stuffed animal in her room. And again was freaking out. I really should talk to jazz about snuggles she said to herself.

"someone is all smiley" martha pointed out as Gabriella sat down again ignoring Troy's presence

"just my mom" she had lied trying to keep jazzy a secret from Troy.

Across a few states jazz had found snuggles again and was settled in the couch reading a book.

"you look like your mother" her nana pointed out joining her on the couch

"mom says that too" she said looking up from the book. "nana why does mommy not like talking about my dad?" she wanted answer and knew her grandma would give her one

"because he broke her heart" her nana replied bring the seven year old girl in her lap.

"why?" she asked prying deeper.

"she doesn't know why sweetie all she knows is that he left on day" her nana said wanting to know that answer for herself.

Back in new mexico the group of friends were enjoying the warm night talking and laughing and remembering.

"Gabs when do you have to be back?" Ryan asked and Gabriella tore her gaze away from the stars in the sky

"my flight is tomorrow, I have a meeting Monday" she said looking again at the stars that always seemed to evade the part of the city she lived in.

"boo Gabs you work too much" Sharpay said obviously tired

"and you need to go to bed" she countered knowing that it was late for everyone, Martha and Jason had left and that just left Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy left. Chad had picked up Maddie who was now sleeping upstairs in her room.

"yeah you better get my sister to bed" Ryan said nodding towards an already asleep Sharpay.

"I think she's better sleep than wake" Chad joked.

"I can hear you Danforth" Sharpay muttered quietly.

"and time to get you to bed" Zeke said pulling Sharpay from her chair.

After Zeke and Sharpay left it was a lot quieter. Mostly because Sharpay's stories of her acting experiences were over with.

Gabriella yawned and got up. "well I'm beat, I'm going to bed" she said stretching her tired legs.

"we'll see you tomorrow before you leave?" Kelsi asked

"yeah of course, goodnight" she said leaving the back porch and headed lazily up the stairs and laid her tired body on the mattress.

She let her fight with Troy leave her thoughts and drifted off to sleep thinking that this time tomorrow she'd be home laying next to Jazzy who would be sleeping next to her.

* * *

I love the feedback on this story and lovinzacefron93 comment on the last chapter put a smile on my face and made me laugh really hard :D


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

No ones Pov

Gabriella stood in the terminal hugging Taylor goodbye, sad that she was leaving but happy that she would see her daughter and mom again.

"you should think about moving back here" Taylor hinted not being subtle at all.

"or you could move to LA" gabriella said smiling knowing she would miss not seeing her best friend every day.

"I don't think so" Chad cut in.

"well I better get going" Gabriella said picking up her purse and grabbing her carry on.

"bye gabriella" Maddie said in a sad tone.

"hey no sad stuff on my watch" Gabriella said kneeling in front of the five year old. "next time I'll bring jazz and then you two can have loads of fun okay?" she said waiting for answer.

Maddie nodded and hugged her.

"now I really should be going" Gabriella said standing and grabbed her things once again.

"be safe" Taylor yelled as Gabriella walked away to board her flight.

Jazz waited impatiently to head to LAX to pick up her mother. She laid on the floor rolling around bored wanting to see her mom again.

"nana is it time yet?" she asked the fifth time in three minutes.

"no now stop that you're making me dizzy" Inez said watching he'd granddaughter go crazy.

"I'm bored" jazz whined ceasing her rolling and sat up to face her nana.

"jazz why don't you read or do your homework?" Inez asked looking up from her own book.

"but that is so boring right now, I just my mommy" jazz said sitting on the couch next her grandmother.

"we just have to wait a bit more and then we can get her" Inez said putting down her book and pulled jazz into her lap.

"waiting sucks" jazz said placing her head on her grandmas chest.

Gabriella sat on the plane as it landed in LA. She was home. She missed being here away from her mom and daughter. She unfastened her seatbelt and stood up ready to go home and be in her on place.

After heading to the baggage claim she headed outside to see if her mom was there yet. Just as she left the doors a little girl with sandy blonde hair ran up and hugged her.

"mommy!" jazz yelled wrapping her arms around her moms waist.

"jazzy" Gabriella said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"hi sweetie" her mother said watching the whole scene.

"hi mom, thanks again for looking after jazz" she said hugging her mom once jazzy had let go of her waist.

"we had fun" jazz piped in

"well let's go home cause you miss jazzy have school tomorrow" Gabriella said immediately getting into her mom mode.

"boo school" jazz said grabbing the handle to her mothers' suitcase and wheeling it behind her.

"well I guess you don't wanna cone to the office after school and hang out with me" Gabriella said getting a protest from her daughter.

"no I want to" jazz said smiling, school ended at 2:30 and her moms assistant had the meeting set for 3:00.

"I thought so" Gabriella said smiling at her daughter glad to be home.

That night Jazz was asleep next to gabriella in the bed they liked to share. Jazz had her own room and bed but she preferred to be close to her mom at night.  
Gabriella was up still thinking about her night with Troy, trying to remember what had happened. Then it had hit her.

_She placed her arms around his neck kissing him as they rode up the elevator._  
_Troy pulled her close and started kissing down her neck receiving a light moan from Gabriella._  
_The elevator doors opened and Gabriella pulled him out as he guided her to his room. While he was getting the key in the door she was kissing his neck on rubbing him through his pants feeling his member._  
_Troy groaned as he got the door open and pushed her against a wall inside. He placed her legs on his hips as he started to unzip her dress._  
_Gabriellas hands were unbuttoning the shirt that left his toned chest from her view. Once it was off she placed kisses up and down as she worked her way to his belt and unbuckeld it._  
_Troy had lifted the black dress off her body and threw it behind him as he carried her to the bedroom._  
_The sounds of their love making were heard from the moans to the way she said Troy's name as she came._

Gabriella flinched. Was she still in love with the man who years ago broke her heart and left her with her daughter? She looked at jazz sleeping unaware of her mothers internal battle.

* * *

sorry this is short


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW CHAPPY! :DD**

Part 10

Jazz's Pov

I waited for Sarah to pick me up with my best friend Ashley.

"do you really think your plan will work?" Ashley asked me while we watched the other kids wait for their parents.

"it has to, it my only chance to meet my father" I said hoping to myself that it would work.

"Sarah is here" Ashley said giving me a hug for good luck.

We drove to the office and I could feel myself becoming more anxious and nervous all at the same time.

No ones Pov

Troy didn't know the name of his new lawyer only that she was his age and that his manager had set everything up. He walked into the elevator only to be joined by a girl and what looked like her mother.

"Sarah can I see mommy before her meeting?" the sandy blonde haired girl asked the women standing next to him.

"Maybe jazz, her meeting will be starting soon" Sarah, the women who looked busy typing a text on her phone.

The elevator opened and all three got out. Immediately jazz ran towards her mother who was waiting only to be shocked to see a certain wildcat there.

"Mommy guess what I got an A on my spelling test and Ashley shared her cupcake with me" jazz said but Gabriella was to concerned with the fact that Troy was staring at them.

"that's great Jazz" gabriella said looking at Troy still.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez but I dont know where your new client is he should have been here by now" Sarah said walking to her desk to check messages.

"what...what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked it was the only real time she had spoken to him with hate in her voice.

"I'm meeting my new lawyer" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabriella fit the pieces together, he was her new client.

"was it at 3:00 today?" Gabriella asked hoping not to get the answer she was dreading

"yeah, how'd you know?" Troy asked confused.

"I think your my new client" Gabriella said placing her hands on jazz'z shoulders.

"so then this is your daughter?" Troy asked wondering who gabriella had a child with.

"hi I'm Jazz" Jazz said extending her hand to shake his.

"well I'm Troy, so tell me how old are you Jazz?" Troy asked

"I'm almost seven" she beamed leaning on her mothers hip.

"Jazz I think you should start your homework while I meet with Troy k?" Gabriella said hoping he hadn't figured it out. But he did he knew and he was upset.

"but mommy" Jazz whined she wanted to be in her mom's office for this conversation.

"homework now" Gabriella said pulling out her best mom voice.

"fine" jazz mumbled as she sulked to the plush chair in the waiting area outside her mothers office.

Troy and Gabriella walked into her office and as she closed the door Troy spoke.

"thanks for telling me Gabriella"

"and how was I supposed to tell you after you left me huh?"

"I could have been there"

"but you weren't you left to be this big basketball star, and I was the pregnant girl you left behind"

"I still had a right"

"no cause those were gone the moment you left"

"what does she think that I left her?"

"no she just knows we broke up, nothing else"

"does everyone else know about her?"

"yes"

"great, so I look like a douche"

"well it fits"

"excuse me?"

"you left me Troy, I was alone, I had no idea where you went off too, and to top it off two weeks after you left I found out I was pregnant"

"I had to"

"why? Give me a reason"

"I just did ok, it was becoming too real"

"that's what relationships are about Troy moving forward not leaving when you feel it's too real for you"

"I just needed an escape"

"and because of that you missed seven years"

"you cheated me out of seven years"

"that's your problem"

"look I don't wanna argue anymore Gabriella"

"good"

"So why do you need a new lawyer?" Gabriella asked getting into her law mode.

"my contract is under negotiation and my lawyer can't negotiate for shit" Troy said sitting in the chair in front of Gabriella's desk.

"Well if I do decide to be your lawyer it's nothing but being professional, no personal business" Gabriella said sitting at her desk.

"and the whole daughter situation?" Troy asked

"First I would have to tell her that you're her father and then we could go for there" Gabriella said looking at the new emails she had gotten in the last hour.

"So what is she like?" Troy asked wondering what his daughter had inherited from him and from Gabriella.

"Jazz is… a lot like you" Gabriella said looking out the windows into the waiting area in front of her office to see Jazz working on her homework. "She's smart and can play any sport she tries" Gabriella said smiling to herself; Jazz was a copy of both her and Troy.

"Really?" Troy asked smiling, he felt proud even if he hadn't known his little girl to know that she was like him in some ways, brought a smile to his face.

The phone suddenly rang interrupting the silence neither of them knew that had filled the room and the air between them.

"Gabriella Montez" Gabriella answered the phone.

"Ms. Montez I'm sorry to interupt but Bill Marsh wants to see you" Sarah said unsure of what the owner of the law firm wanted.

Gabriella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "when does he want to see me?" she asked not in the mood to see her boss.

"he's standing in front of me now" Sarah said slowly.

"I'll see him now" Gabriella said hanging up her phone. "I'm sorry Troy but my boss wants to meet with me" Gabriella said sinking into her chair.

"that's fine I can wait" Troy said looking at how her demeanor changed from ok to completely upset.

"Ms. Montez I won't keep you long I know you're a busy person but I have some very exciting news" Bill Marsh said as he walked into Gabriella's office.

"yes?" Gabriella said expecting the worse.

"I've decided to give you the option of staying here in LA or be head of my other law firm in Albuquerque" Marsh said waiting to see the excitement render on Gabriella's face.

"wow this is amazing" Gabriella started. "can I have some time to think this out?" she asked already making a list of pros and cons of moving.

"I'll give you a few days" marsh said as he left the office, and the two shocked adults.

Jazz's Pov  
I sat outside my moms office as her boss went in. I heard only parts of the conversation, but I heard the part about New Mexico and that meant moving. I slumped back to the chair I was sitting in and cried a bit. I loved LA, I had my nana and Ashley how could I leave my best friend? Worse how could I leave my dad after just finding him? I wiped my tears and hid my face behind the book I had to read.

Gabriella's Pov  
I stood for awhile I was gripping a pen so tightly they I could hear the plastic casing crack. I dropped it onto my desk and sat in my chair.

"Albuquerque" I breathed out as I hit the chair.

"Brie you ok?" I heard troys voice shake me from my trance.

"don't call that" I said harshly

"sorry Gabriella are you ok?" he asked again.

"honestly I don't know, I have a lot of things on my mind" I said looking at him, somehow his concerned face gave me comfort.

"well how about we end this meeting and change it to another time?" Troy suggested.

"no we can still finish" I said getting back into my business mode, I needed to seem strong in front of the man who broke my heart.

* * *

A move? Will Gabby do it? What about Jazz how will she take it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's short, But the next is longer I promise:DD**

* * *

Part 11

Gabriella got home that night with Jazz who was ready to eat it had been a long day.

"Jazz what do you want to eat?" Gabriella said opening the fridge.

"Can we order in?" Jazz had asked from the couch in the living room

"Chinese?" Gabriella guessed.

"yes" Jazz said.

Ten minutes later the two were sitting in the living room watching the tv.

"Jazz" Gabriella said breaking the silence that filled the room

"Yes momma" Jazz answered her eyes still focused on the tv.

"Mr. Marsh offered me a job in Albuquerque today" Gabriella was slowly approaching the subject of moving to her daughter

"are you going to take it?" Jazz asked her voice filled with fear, she really didn't want to leave the city she had known for her whole life.

"I don't know, it would be great not to have a boss of my own, but you're my main concern, I want you to be comfortable with moving" Gabriella said pulling Jazz into her lap

"I like it here momma" jazz stated

"so do I Jazzy" Gabriella said leaning towards the decision of staying.

"but I know a lot more people in New Mexico" Jazz said making the decision for her mother.

"you want to move?" Gabriella asked taken back.

"I wanna move" Jazz said smiling on the outside but on the inside she was nervous.

"Jazz you know my new client?" Gabriella said choosing this moment to bring up the dad subject

"Troy?" Jazz asked playing on the fact that she wasn't supposed to know anything about how he meet her that dad.

"Yes, that's the Troy that I feel in love with" Gabriella said

"that's my dad?" Jazz asked still acting like she knew nothing.

"yes, and I told him about you, and he wants to meet you" gabriella said waiting for Jazz's reaction.

"Can I?" Jazz asked this time in a small voice that she didn't know she was capable of.

"only if you want to" Gabriella said leaning on her daughter's shoulder

"I want to momma" Jazz said hiding most of her excitement with nervousness. She was nervous on how her dad would react when they held a conversation longer than a few minutes.

"ok, I'll call him later and see when" Gabriella said as the doorbell rang, their dinner was here.

Troy laid restless in bed that night. How could he be so stupid to leave gabriella? He was a father. He had a daughter, he was now responsible for someone other than himself.

Troy rubbed his face with his hands. He had been selfish for the past seven years, now he had to change and be a good dad. The ringing of his cellphone had intrupted the series of thoughts.

"talk to me" he said into the phone.

"Troy?" he heard her familiar voice ask.

"Gabriella?" he asked back

"yes I...um...talked to jazz...and...she...um...wants to meet you" Gabriella said nervously, he wandered why this had made her nervous.

"she does?" Troy asked shocked

"yeah I was thinking since tomorrow was Friday after school you two can actually meet as father and daughter" Gabriella said as Troy heard her shift the phone from one side to another.

"yeah I would like that, where?" Troy asked getting excited and nervous.

"How about the ice cream parlor across from my office 3:00?" Gabriella suggested.

"that's fine" Troy said smiling to himself "gabriella?"

"yeah?" she answered before she hung up the phone.

"did you make a decision about moving?" Troy asked he was curious about how his relationship with his daughter would be effected.

"Both Jazz and I did, I'll tell you tomorrow I have to get Jazz into bed" Gabriella said trying to rush off the phone.

"ok night Gabriella" He said not expecting to hear anything from her end

"night Troy" she said quietly as she ended the call.

* * *

So I had some questions from the last time I posted.

1) Troy lives in LA. Jazz said in a previous chapter that Chad and Taylor told her that he lived in LA and needed a new lawyer.

2) Jazz's pov in the chapter she was standing outside the door when Mr. Marsh went in to talk to Gabriella and she heard the part about New Mexico and moving.

so this ice cream date how will it go?


	12. Chapter 12

**Longer just like I promised. Keep reviewing I love them**

Part 12

Jazz had spent the last thirty minutes picking out the right outfit for meeting her dad. She also chose to put her hair up in a ponytail so it was out of her face.

Why was she stressing? It was just ice cream. Yeah ice cream with your father, she reminded herself.

"Jasmine Alexandra Montez you are going to make both of us late" her mother scolded from the living room

"coming momma" Jazz yelled taking one last look. "it's now or never" she said as she grabbed her backpack and opened her bedroom door.

Gabriella got to her office right on time even though Jazz had taken extra long to get ready this morning. Gabriella walked to her office as Sarah filled her in on her days schedule.

"then at three this afternoon Mr. Marsh wants to see you" Sarah said snapping Gabriella back to reality.

"I can't at three see if you can move it back and I'll be picking Jazz up from school today" Gabriella had said as she sat at her desk turning on her computer.

"ok anything else?" Sarah asked as she took notes.

"That's all thank you" Gabriella said dismissing Sarah and picking up her Blackberry.

"Taylor call me please" gabriella had tapped out the text and a few minutes later her phone had rang.

"Don't you have class to teach today?" Gabriella asked about her friends quick response.

"Students have the day off, so what's wrong?" Taylor asked

"what I can't say hi to my best friend?" Gabriella said avoiding her friends question.

"gabby" Taylor said worried

"ok I told him, I told Troy about Jazz" Gabriella choked out

"when and how?" Taylor asked trying to sound like she knew nothing of the pre-arranged meeting that her and Chad had helped set up.

"Yesterday Jazz was here at my office and he meet her, she told him her age and he figured it out" Gabriella said on the brink of tears.

"oh Gabs you ok?" Taylor asked

"yeah but I'm nervous because they actually get to meet as father and daughter today after school today" Gabriella said giving Taylor a brief rundown of the days events.

"it won't be that bad" Taylor said trying to reassure her friend.

"but I don't know how it's gonna be after we move to Albuquerque" Gabriella said forgetting she didn't tell her friend about the decision she had made yesterday with Jazz.

"You're moving back?" Taylor squealed in excitement.

"Yeah my boss gave me the choice of staying in LA or running his other firm there" Gabriella said with a smile.

"I'm so happy first Zeke and Shar now you and Jazz" Taylor said briefly putting her hand on the receiver and yelling the news to Chad.

"But Tay I have to go I have to go over a case with a client" Gabriella said thinking about how the rest of her friends would react.

"ok I'll just call you later" Taylor said trying to hear over Chad's excitement.

"ok bye Tay and tell Chad to contain himself" Gabriella joked.

"I will bye Gabs" Taylor said relaying her message to her husband.

"bye Tay" Gabriella said ending the call and placing her phone on the desk in front of her.

Jazz waited after school with Ashley as both their moms were supposed to pick them up.

"I can't believe you're gonna move" ashley said hugging her best friend

"yeah but that's not for a few weeks" Jazz said recalling what her mom had told her last night.

"still it's so far" Ashley said on the brink of tears.

"it will be ok" Jazz said tearing up herself.

"but you get to meet your dad" Ashley said wiping her tears way.

"yeah, I'm just nervous" Jazz said adjusting the straps of her backpack.

"don't be" Ashley said comforting her friend.

"Ashley time to go" Mrs. Landing called her daughter from the parking lot.

"bye Jazz don't be nervous" Ashley said as she hugged her best friend and headed off in the direction of her mother.

Jazz sat alone for a few more minutes before she heard her mother's voice calling her name.

Jazz ran towards her mother and buried her face into her mothers stomach.

"what's wrong jazz?" Gabriella asked her daughter

"do you think he'll like me?" jazz asked as she looked up.

"your dad? He'll love you, why wouldn't he?" Gabriella asked as she lead Jazz to the door to the backseat and wriggled herself from her daughters grip.

"are you sure?" Jazz asked as she climbed into her mothers Camry.

"I'm positive" Gabriella said as she got into the drivers seat.

Troy waited in his car in the parking lot of the ice cream parlor. He didn't want to go in just yet, he wanted to go in with Gabriella and Jazz. He smiled as he saw both of them get out of Gabriella's car.

Troy got out of his car and walked over to the two.

"hey" he said kind of nervous.

"hi Jazz you remember Troy right?" Gabriella said as she pushed the seven year old in front of her.

"hi" Jazz said quietly all of her confidence was gone she was scared.

"we should head inside" Troy suggested as both Jazz and Gabriella followed him.

The trio sat in a booth in silence for a few minutes before Troy spoke first.

"Jazz your mom tells me you're good at sports, what's your favorite?"

"soccer, I love soccer" Jazz said as she smiled slightly

"well basketball is mine, I think it's kinda of obvious since I play professionally" Troy said grinning he had sports in common.

"hey jazz I wanna talk to Troy for a second why don't you go get an ice cream cone" gabriella suggested as she handed jazz five dollars

"ok I'll be back" jazz said as she slowly walked away

"she's shy" Troy noted.

"she's nervous, but I wanted to tell you what we decided" Gabriella said as she looked in the direction jazz walked away. "we're moving" Gabriella said flat out

"you're moving, but what about jazz how does she feel?, how will I get to see her?" Troy asked his dominant father instincts came into effect

"jazz wants to move, and as far as I'm concerned you only get to see her if she wants cause right now your just her father not her dad" Gabriella said getting angry how could he demand time after leaving me? She asked herself.

"what's the difference?" Troy asked

"a dad is there for your whole life, a father is just someone who supplied half the DNA" Gabriella said glaring at Troy

"don't give me that Gabriella you chose not to tell me about her"

"you chose to leave and I had to make the decision that was best for her"

"bullshit, you just didn't want to deal with me" troy said but soon realized it was a mistake when he felt Gabriella's hand collide with his face.

"no I didn't, and as far as jazz is concerned, you will not she her unless she wants to other than that, you can leave us alone" Gabriella said as she stood up and grabbed jazz who was on her way back to the booth.

"momma what happened?" jazz asked as her mother pulled her out of the ice cream parlor.

"nothing your father just made me upset" Gabriella said as they walked across the street to Gabriella's office building.

That night jazz woke up and found her mother's side of the bed empty. She got up and headed to the living to find her mother sobbing on the couch.

"god why do I love him? And why can't I get over him?" she heard her mother cry out.

Jazz was stunned, her mom never cried she was always this strong person and never let her feelings get in the way of her daughters happiness. Jazz felt guilty she had set this all up just because she wanted to meet her father and didn't think about her mom's feelings. She was a horrible daughter, she brought up feelings that her mother had buried long ago. If this was how it was gonna be after every encounter with her father she wanted nothing to do with him. She meet him and now he knew of her, that would have to be ok for the moment until her mother was completely over the man that broke her heart.

* * *

So Jazz is blaming herself, is she right? Also I wasn't gonna post when BlueBell140 was gonna post What I've Been Looking For. But I couldn't resist :D


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

A month later jazz stood in her empty room and looked at how everything was gone. Her mom was on the phone arguing with her father before they left for the two day drive to Albuquerque.

"I told you she doesn't want to see you Bolton" Gabriella yelled into the phone.

"because she changed her mind...I don't know why...you wouldn't...I don't care if she's your daughter I'm not putting her in a custody battle...it's up to her not us...yeah bye" Gabriella said as she ended the call and screamed. Troy Bolton wasn't going to take her daughter away from her. Her daughter didn't want to see him and he was having a hard time seeing that.

"Jazz are you ready to go?" she said she walked into her daughters room to find her sitting on the floor crying.

"jazz?" she asked as she walked over to her

"I'm sorry momma I didn't mean for it to turn bad" jazz said as she cried into her mothers shoulder.

"what to turn bad?" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her daughter

"I set up everything about you seeing Troy as a new client, I just really wanted to meet him and I didn't know it would hurt you so bad" jazz said as she started sobbing more.

"jazz it's ok I'm not mad at you" Gabriella said as she stroked her daughters hair

"your not?" jazz asked looking up at her mom

"no you were curious, and as far as my feelings for him I have to accept that was a long time ago" Gabriella said wiping the tears from Jazz's cheeks.

"but I heard you say something about a case" Jazz said as she teared up again.

"that is Troy not accepting you don't want to see him, he's upset and he's taking it out on me" Gabriella said on the brink of tears herself.

"I just wanna leave momma, I don't want to be here anymore" Jazz said as she buried her face in her mothers chest.

"everything is packed in the car, I think it's time to head to our new house" Gabriella said standing up.

"can I get a dog like Maddie?" jazz asked as she stood up with her mother.

"we'll talk about it" Gabriella said as she walked into the empty kitchen and grabbed her phone and purse.

"if we do can it be a beagle and we can name it penny if it's a girl" jazz said as she grabbed her backpack.

"wow you bounce back fast" Gabriella commented as she and jazz headed out of the apartment to the car that was ready for their trip.

Gabriella parked in front of her new house two days later. Jazz had slept the rest of the trip and now was up as she felt the car stop.

"it's so cool" jazz said as she scrambled to hop out of the car and see the house.

"jazz calm down you have the rest of summer to see the house" Gabriella said as she got out and opened the backseat door. "now help take some of these things inside" she said handing a box to jazz.

"I thought Chad and Taylor were coming to help" Jazz said as she huffed and headed towards the house.

"they'll be here soon and lose the attitude or we won't get a dog" Gabriella said as she opened the front door and walked in.

"we can get a dog?" jazz screamed as she hugged her mom.

"yes but only if you don't give anyone any attitude" Gabriella said as she heard voices enter the house.

"hey Montezs you here?" chads voice boomed throughout the house.

"we're in the living room" jazz yelled as she ran to find Maddie.

"nice house" Taylor said as she walked into the living room.

"I like it" Gabriella said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"come one Maddie I wanna show you my room" jazz yelled as she and Maddie ran up the stairs.

"jazz you are gonna help get all the boxes out of the car and U-Haul" Gabriella yelled after her daughter and goddaughter.

"ok let's help you move in" Taylor said she headed towards the front door

"and where do you think you are going Taylor?" Chad said as he stopped his wife.

"to help gabby move" Taylor said.

"I don't think so, no heavy lifting from you" Chad said

"Chad quit being over protective and I'm sure gabby has some light things I can carry" Taylor said as she glanced over at Gabriella who opted to stay out of the couple fight.

"hey when are Zeke and Shar getting here?, Zeke promised to help while Sharpay wanted to help unpack" Gabriella said she heard a sound from upstairs.

"jasmine Alexandra Montez what was that?" Gabriella yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"I fell" jazz said meeting her mother at the top.

"well get downstairs and help Zeke and Sharpay will be here and I don't want you and Maddie up here when they move in your bed.

"ok let's go Maddie" jazz said as she ran downstairs.

"it's gonna be a long day" Gabriella said as she walked down the stairs.

"no!" Maddie screamed as she ran away from her father

"Madeline Rose Danforth it is time to go home" Chad said as she chased her around the backyard.

"I wanna stay here with jazz and gabby" she said as she hid behind her mom

"Chad let her stay, then you and I can be alone for the night" Taylor said as she played with a lock of Chad's hair.

"Fine but I'm not bringing her back clothes" Chad said as he crossed his arms.

"Chad you live down the street it's like a five minute trip" Sharpay said from her chair next to Zeke.

"please daddy" Maddie begged as she latched on to her fathers leg.

"fine I'll be back" Chad said as he walked through the house to his car.

"Maddie what did mommy say about begging daddy" Taylor said as she looked at her daughter.

"only do it in emergencies" Maddie said in a small voice.

"that's my girl though" Taylor said as she picked up Maddie and hugged her.

"a daddy's girl Chad is going to have his hands full when she's a teenager" Zeke said laughing.

"you'll see Zeke you're having a little girl" Gabriella said as she sat braiding her daughters hair.

"Momma can we watch a movie?" jazz asked looking up at her mother.

"alright but you have to put it on now" Gabriella said tying off the end of the braid.

"ok" jazz said running into the house with Maddie.

"so gabby has Troy called?" Sharpay asked.

"he has, it doesn't mean I'll pick up though" Gabriella said bitterly.

"he's serious about a custody battle?" Taylor asked as she sat next to Gabriella.

"he just doesn't get it that jazz doesn't want to see him" Gabriella said

"do you know why?" Zeke asked

"I think she sees that it upsets me every time we talk to each other" Gabriella said as she heard squeals from the girls inside.

"daddy put me down" Maddie said as her father carried her outside

"are you sure?" Chad asked

"daddy I'm missing the movie" Maddie struggled against Chad as he set her down.

"so jazz feels responsible for making you feel bad?" taylor asked as Chad sat next to her.

"what did miss?" Chad asked as he pulled Taylor into his lap.

"we're talking about why jazz doesn't want to see Troy" Sharpay said as she yawned.

"you're tired" Zeke said lightly stoking his wife's swollen stomach

"and if I am?" Sharpay challenged moving Zeke's hand.

"then I'm taking you home to rest" Zeke said

"um no" Sharpay said defiantly

"Shar remember the doctor told you to rest" Zeke said grabbing his wife's hands

"ugh fine I'll go home and go to bed, but you Zeke Baylor get the couch" Sharpay said as she stood up with help from her husband.

"I'll take it since I'm looking out for you" Zeke said as they said their goodbyes and left.

"we should go too Chad" Taylor said as she stood up.

"yeah don't let our daughter stay up too late Montez" Chad said as he stood next to Taylor.

"oh yeah and jazz didn't stay up till 11 while she was with you last summer" Gabriella countered.

"ok ok that was one night" Chad admitted.

"goodnight Chad" Gabriella said as she walked the couple to the front door.

"night Gabs" both Taylor and Chad said as they walked to their car.

"ok girls time for bed" Gabriella said as she walked into the living room to find both girls asleep on the couch.

Gabriella smiled as she put a blanket over the two girls and then headed upstairs to her own bed for the night.

* * *

So they moved, Will it be a good thing or a bad thing? I also added a cute moment between Maddie and Jazzy, adorable right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I didn't get my normal amount of reviews so I'm kind of sad. So this is about 200 words short and I have no idea how long the next part will be because it's not written yet xD**

Part 14

Troy groan as he heard Gabriella's voicemail for the tenth time in the last couple of days.

"yo Bolton" one of his teammates called.

"yeah" Troy replied throwing his phone in his duffel bag.

"you going out tonight" Johnston said.

"nah I'm gonna spend the night in" Troy said as he pulled out his car keys.

"suit yourself" Johnston said as he walked to his own car.

Gabriella groaned as she saw Troy's name appear on the screen of her phone once again. She hadn't talked to him since her and Jazz moved but she knew eventually she would have to speak to him.

"momma penny peed in the house again" Jazz said as she walked in with the puppy she wanted.

"well put her in her play area and clean it up, I have to make a call" Gabriella said as she grabbed her phone and headed into her office.

Jazz walked over to her mothers office to hear who she was calling, hopefully it wouldn't be her father.

Gabriella sighed as she dialed Toy's number.

"so you finally decide to call me back" Troy said as he answered.

"hello to you to Bolton, so what do you want?" Gabriella asked

"the same thing, to see my daughter" Troy said

"I told you she doesn't want to see you" Gabriella said as she sat in the chair in her office.

"and why is that?" Troy questioned

"I don't know why Troy but I do know that when shes ready she'll see you" Gabriella said

"are you sure it's jazz that doesn't want to see me" Troy implied.

"what? Are you accusing me of keeping our daughter from you?" Gabriella asked shocked and angry

"you've kept her from me for seven years so what's different now?" Troy asked just as angry

"your daughter" Gabriella spat into the phone. "if she wasn't so curious to who you were we wouldn't be having this conversation" Gabriella yelled loud enough not to give jazz any clue on to what was going on.

"Well we'll see when we have a custody hearing" Troy said as he sat down on the couch

"how dare you Troy? A custody hearing? just accept that she wants nothing to do with you and leave us alone" Gabriella said as she hung up the phone.

Jazz's Pov

Another fight. I caused another fight, I was stupid to ever want to meet my father. I just wanted to know my dad and nothing but bad has happened. He's one of the reasons for us moving I wanted us far away from him.

Penny moved around in my arms, I walked over to the play area we set up in the laundry room and went to clean the pee from the living room couch.

That night momma had made dinner and we were sitting at the table when her phone rang

"I'm sorry Jazz" momma said as she answered her phone. "yes this is Gabriella Montez...he wants to what?...yes I understand...yes goodbye" momma hung up and sighed then she looked at me.

"momma what's wrong?" I asked her

"your dad wants partial custody of you and he wants a custody hearing" momma said as she got up with her plate.

"momma I'm sorry" I most have said that sentence ten times in the few weeks.

"Jazz I told you it's not your fault" momma said as she set her plate in the sink.

"yes it makes you feel bad every time he calls and I don't want you to be that way" I said as I got up and stood in front of her.

"Jazz the way I feel towards your dad started the day he left and just hasn't gone away yet" she said as she hugged me.

"I don't wanna see him, I don't like you sad momma" I said as I looked up at her.

"Jazz I can't let you stay away from Troy he's your dad and he does need to know you, but I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse things than Troy Bolton" momma said as she let go of me. "we should get to bed if we wanna go to the zoo tomorrow" she said as she lead me upstairs.

"I love you momma" I said as I leaned her against her as we walked up the stairs.

"I love you too Jazz" she said as we walked to my room.

* * *

So will Troy finally get his time with Jazz?

What will it be like if he does?

Any suggestions?

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**I wasn't gonna update but read on and I'll tell you at the bottom. Enjoy Chappy 15 :D**

* * *

Gabriella looked at the agreement Troy wanted. A month in the summer and a week of her vacation in winter. Not to mention frequent visits from jazz to him on three day weekends. It was fair wasn't it?

Gabriella took a sip of the white wine in front of her. Jazz's time with Troy would start in a few days if she signed this. But jazz had the right to her father even if she felt like everything that was going on was her fault.

Gabriella sighed as she picked up the pen and scribbled her signature on the line. She had done it. She voluntarily gave Troy what he wanted.

Jazz stood in the airport clinging to her mothers side.

"jazz it's only for a month you'll be back before school starts" Gabriella said as she checked jazz in.

"I don't wanna go" jazz whined

"jazz there's nothing I can do, I signed an agreement Troy has time with you this month" Gabriella said saddened.

Jazz looked at her mom, she was sad to be leaving her mom for a month. This would be the longest time that they would be apart.

"ok jazz you have everything right? Books and snuggles?" Gabriella asked as they stood in the boarding area.

"why can't you come with me?" Jazz asked as she adjusted her backpack.

"because I have a meeting tomorrow morning and then I'm in court all day" Gabriella said as Jazz's flight was called.

"so the flight attendant will lead you to your seat, don't talk to strangers and Troy is picking you up at the airport" Gabriella reminded Jazz as they walked to plane.

"I'll miss you momma" Jazz said as she hugged her mom one more time.

"I'll miss you too, be good, and call me everyday" gabriella said hugging back and holding back tears.

"I will" Jazz said as her and the flight attendant walked through the tunnel to the plane.

Gabriella sighed as tears started to flow. She was doing the right thing but it felt so wrong.

Troy waited nervously for his daughters plane to get in. He was still shocked that Gabriella had signed the agreement. He was also anxious because he didn't know how he was going to take care of someone besides himself.

Jazz walked out with her flight attendant and saw Troy immediately. She was tired from the flight and just wanted to lay down. She pointed to Troy and the flight attendant nodded.

Jazz walked over to Troy. She was nervous, she had no idea how her time with him would go.

Troy and Jazz had a silent ride back to his place, mostly because Jazz had fell asleep. But this gave Troy a chance to she up close which of his features Jazz had gotten from him. Her hair was a give away, she had her moms brown eyes, so far it looked like Jazz was a copy of her mom except the hair. He didn't mind. He used to spend days looking at Gabriella just cause she was so beautiful.

Gabriella laid down in bed tired after a long day. She just wanted to curl up and sleep. But she wanted to call Troy and see if Jazz had made it ok to LA.

"talk to me" troys voice said in a whisper as it came onto the line.

"Troy why are you whispering?" Gabriella asked.

"Jazz was tired and fell asleep on the way to my place" Troy said as he closed the door to the room he set up for Jazz.

"oh so I can't talk to her" Gabriella said saddened.

"not unless you wanna wake up Jazz" Troy said as he chuckled.

"I won't" Gabriella said as it got quiet for a while.

"Gabriella?" troy asked breaking the silence.

"yeah" gabriella replied back

"why did you move?" Troy asked, this had been on his mind since he found out.

"Jazz wanted to" Gabriella said plainly.

"but she grew up her" Troy said knowing that Gabriella was hiding something.

"she feels guilty for our arguing and she decided this was best for all of us" Gabriella said knowing her daughters feelings for the last few weeks.

"that was something that was going to happen anyway" Troy said surprised they were actually having a civil conversation.

"I know that, and I've told her that but she doesn't believe me" gabriella said trying to keep her eyes open.

"I was just thinking you moved because you hated me" Troy said confessing his real feelings something he hadn't done in awhile.

"I don't hate you Troy, it's just that all of my built up anger from you leaving just got in the way of everything else, but I could never hate you, you gave me the one thing that I love most in the world" Gabriella said as she yawned.

"go to bed Brie" Troy said getting ready for bed himself.

"don't call me Brie Bolton, you haven't earned that right yet" Gabriella joked "night Troy" she yawned again.

"night Gabriella" he said before gabriella hung up the phone.

Gabriella hung up and smiled, maybe her hate for Troy was gone, maybe they could actually be friends, then it would be easier for Jazz. Gabriella yawned and fell asleep, she could think about this more when tomorrow came and she could spend it talking about it with Taylor and Sharpay.

* * *

So if you were confused this should have cleared things up.

1) Jazz spent all this time trying to meet her dad. Then hates him? she doesn't hate him, she feels gulity for the past issues that came up when Troy and Gabriella met at her office.

2) Asking to move away from her best friend and the place she had known her entire life and her grandmother? it was to create distance between Gabriella and Troy so they wouldn't argue as much, if you couldn't tell by Gabby's explanation.

3) I thought this was a reunion story. So far gab hates will that stop? It is but in order for this to be a good story you have to build to things like them being a couple. And Gabby just put her true feelings on the line for Troy to hear.

Now the reason I wasn't going to post this was I was going to take a break and I still might because if one person gets confused everytime then what is the point. I still have ideas for this story and I want to continue it but only if everyone feels that I should. But until then I'll be working on my YouTube stories and maybe working on this idk. =/


	16. Chapter 16

**here it is. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

Jazz woke up and was disoriented for a minute. The room she had woken up in wasn't her own, then it came back to her, she was spending a month with her dad.

Jazz got up and took a look around the room she would be living in. There were posters of soccer teams and a soccer ball on the dresser.

The room was a light purple color and the dresser had matched. The carpet was slightly shaggy so her toes sunk in just a bit to keep warm. She smiled it was perfect.

"I see you like the room" troys voice came from behind her.

"yes it's perfect" jazz said as she turned around to face her dad.

"well there are waffles in the kitchen, and your mom called last night if you wanna call her back" Troy offered still looking at Jazz.

"can I call her?" Jazz asked excited.

"after you eat though" Troy said as he walked out of Jazz's room and into the kitchen.

"wait!" Jazz yelled as she followed Troy.

"yes Jazz?" Troy stopped in front of the stack of waffles sitting I'm the island in the middle of the island.

"can I have two waffles?" Jazz asked as she sat on a stool that stood in front of the island.

"only if you tell me everything about you" Troy said as he grabbed two plates from a cabinet behind him and handed one to Jazz.

"I'm almost seven, my birthday is in two weeks, I have a stuffed bear named snuggles that I have had since I was born, I just got a dog, I'm in third grade I got moved up a grade, I hate cats, I love soccer, I want to play it when I get older, I am allergic to pollen, I hate the dark, and I love to read waffle please" jazz said quickly as she smiled and held up the plate Troy had given her.

"wow that was fast, but out of all of that I got that your birthday is coming up" Troy said as he handed Jazz her waffles and helped himself to one.

"I'm gonna be seven" jazz said as she poured syrup on her waffles and took a bite.

"thats a big pretty birthday" Troy noted before taking a bite of his waffle.

"I can't wait, but momma says I'm growing up to fast" Jazz said "do you have orange juice?"

"you know what I do" Troy said as he set down his plate and opened the fridge door.

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. She didn't yell at Troy when she was on the phone with him and her anger towards him could have gone away.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring.

"Gabriella Montez" she said once she answered it

"yo Montez get your ass up so we can go shopping" Sharpay's voice said as it came over the line.

"Shar isn't it too early for I don't know you in general" Gabriella said as she got up.

"possibly but I'm picking you up in thirty minutes so be ready" Sharpay said with her bossy tone of voice.

"so Zeke is letting you drive still?" Gabriella asked.

"yes now you better be ready to go when I get there" Sharpay said as she hung up the phone.

"wow" Gabriella said as she shook her head and headed for the bathroom.

Jazz was having fun, but she didn't want Troy to know that just yet. She wanted to know what he was like and the real reason why he left.

Gabriella was having a great time just helping Shar with her nursery and talking to her friends.

"I mean seriously Shar how is it possible that you have this much pink?" Taylor asked as she picked up a onesie.

"please how is it not possible" Gabriella said as she folded a blanket.

"at least I don't wear as much of it, I'll leave it up to my daughter" Sharpay said as she rocked back in forth in the rocker placed by the window.

"anyone realize the guys are outnumbered?" Gabriella said as she sat in the middle of the room.

"yeah let's just hope for their sake Taylor is having a boy" Sharpay said as she laughed softly.

"well Chad and I opted out of finding the sex just yet, but it doesn't mean there isn't a bet going on" Taylor said as she sat next to Gabriella.

"what bet?" Sharpay asked.

"Chad bet me that if we were having a boy I would have to change all poopy diapers, but he has to do it if we have another girl" Taylor said looking down at her stomach.

"like that's gonna matter, Chad spoils Maddie like she's a princess, odds are he's not gonna care about having two girls" Gabriella said as she looked around the room. "I think that's everything Shar"

"I hope so, I don't wanna see this much pink for a while" Taylor said.

"hey Gabs have you talked to Jazz today?" Sharpay asked.

"no but I'm guessing she's fine since she hasn't called me begging to come home" Gabriella said looking at get phone for anything new.

"call her, it will give your mind a break from wondering" Taylor said standing up. "I'm hungry, let's go see what Zeke made for lunch"

"I could eat" Sharpay said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in with struggle. "I can't wait until she is born"

Both Taylor and Sharpay left and Gabriella sat in the same place before calling Troy.

"hey Brie" Troy said once he answered.

"what did I tell you last night Bolton?" Gabriella said jokingly.

"hey that's cheating" Gabriella heard jazz say.

"can you hold on for a second? Jazz thinks I'm cheating" Troy said as Gabriella heard him put his hand over the phone.

"I don't cheat"

"yes you do, that was a three pointer I shot"

"was not it wasn't from outside the three point line"

"yes it was"

"fine take your three points"

"I will"

"Gabriella you still there?" Troy asked once he got back on the phone.

"yeah, you two seem to be getting along well" Gabriella pointed out.

"yeah but you probably called to talk to jazz and not me" Troy said

"yeah since I didn't get to talk to her last night" Gabriella said waiting for Troy to give jazz the phone.

"well she's waiting for me to give her the phone" Troy said before he handed jazz the phone.

"momma Troy is a cheater" jazz said once she the phone.

"am not" Troy said in the background.

"he is, he used to cheat when we played in high school" Gabriella said as she thought of her and troys one on one games.

"momma I have to go" jazz said quickly.

"ok I love you and have fun" Gabriella said before I realized she had hung up.

She sighed and went downstairs to join her friends in the kitchen.

"hey Gabs" Zeke greeted her.

"hey" she said half heartily.

"whats wrong? Is jazz having a bad time?" Taylor asked.

"just the opposite, is it bad to say I expected to not have fun on the first day?" Gabriella sighed as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"no but she is getting to know Troy, they are gonna have fun" Sharpay said.

"you're right Shar I'm just being jealous for no reason" Gabriella said as she grabbed a sandwich from the plate in front if her.

* * *

So it's posted, so many people wanted it so here it is.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Enjoy! :D**

Jazz sat in the area as her dad practiced with his team. She was bored and the only kid there. She had finished her book and now had nothing to do. She watch as her dad did lay ups and passed to other members but it was the same.

"good job guys practice is over for the day" the coach said after he blew his whistle.

"jazz" Troy called her from the court.

she looked up and saw the arena emptying of the team that was once there.

"you wanna play on a real court?" troy asked her.

"sure" she said as she discarded her book on the floor.

"it's not as fun sitting in on practice, I'm sorry" troy apologized as he passed jazz the ball.

"I just have to bring more things to do" jazz said as she shot from the three point line and made it.

"are you sure you're a soccer player?" Troy asked as he passed the ball back to jazz.

"I'm sure" jazz said as she shot again but as she landed she hurt her ankle. "Ow!"

"Jazz" troy said as he rushed to her.

"it hurts Troy" jazz cried as she gripped her ankle.

"we'll go get it checked out" Troy said before he lifted her up.

Gabriella sat in her office. She couldn't concentrate jazz hadn't called her in a few days and she was getting anxious. She pulled out her phone and called troy.

"Hey you got Troy's phone but I'm busy so please leave a message" Troy's voicemail said on the first ring.

"Hey Troy it's Gabriella, I was just calling because I haven't heard from Jazz in a few days, so have her call me when she gets this, bye" Gabriella hung up and sighed. It was only a week and she had no idea how she was going to manage the next three weeks.

Gabriella's phone rang a minute later.

"Troy?" she asked into the receiver.

"Wrong person" taylor said.

"Sorry Tay, I left a message for Troy for Jazz to call me" Gabriella explained.

"And you thought I was him, its ok, but you are coming to dinner tonight right?" Taylor spoke.

"Yeah, I have to go home and change and then I'll meet you at Zeke and Shar's" Gabriella said running her hand through her hair.

"You ok gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little stressed about Jazz and then my cases are starting to pile up, it's a lot" Gabriella explained.

"It will be fine, just relax a bit" Taylor said

"I'll try but, I'm gonna go so I can go over my case notes for Thursday" Gabriella said looking for her notepad.

"Alright I'll see you in a couple of hours" Taylor said before she hung up.

"Well it's not broken, it's just sprained, I put a bandage around it and it should be good in a few days" The team doctor told Troy after he looked at Jazz.

"She has to fly back home to Albuquerque she'll be ok by then right, her mom is going to kill me as it is" Troy said thinking of Gabriella's reaction when he told her.

"She'll be fine" The doctor said before leaving the room.

Troy turned on his phone when him and Jazz got back to his place and saw that Gabriella had called and left a message, after hearing it he decided to call her and tell her about Jazz and her ankle and then let her talk to Jazz.

"Troy?" Gabriella said once she answered.

"Yeah, I got your message" Troy said nervous for some odd reason.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella sighed as she muttered excuse me to her friends.

"Where are you?" Troy asked hearing voices.

"Having dinner with Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Shar" Gabriella said once she was away from her friends ears.

"I'm just going to say it, Jazz sprained her ankle today" Troy said fast

"How?" Gabriella said worryingly.

"I was at practice and after we started playing, she shot a jumper and landed on her ankle wrong" Troy explained briefly.

"Well did she see a doctor? Is she ok?" Gabriella started bombing Troy with questions.

"She's fine, she saw the team doctor, and he said she'll be ok in a few days" Troy explained trying to comfort Gabriella.

"Let me talk to her" Gabriella demanded.

"Brie she's fine" Troy insisted.

"Troy just let me Talk to my daughter" She demanded again, but this time her voice was higher.

"Alright, you really need to learn to calm down" troy said walking into Jazz's room and handing her the phone. "It's your mom"

"Hi momma" Jazz said once she grabbed the phone.

"Jazz baby are you ok?" Gabriella said panicking.

"I'm fine momma" Jazz said rolling her eyes, causing Troy to laugh.

"Are you sure do you want me to come out there?" Gabriella asked

"No you have work, I'm having fun with Troy" Jazz said looking at her dad who gave her a wink.

"Only if you are really sure you are ok" Gabriella said.

"I am; I'll call you tomorrow" Jazz said.

"Promise?" Gabriella asked.

"Promise" Jazz said.

"Have a good night Jazz" Gabriella said aas she walked back to the dinner table.

"You too momma goodnight" Jazz said as she hung up. "Momma worries too much" Jazz said as she handed the phone back to Troy.

"She's a mom, I think it's in her job description" Troy said as he sat on the bed.

"I guess" Jazz sighed.

"You okay Jazz?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine just a little tired" Jazz lied, she wanted to be alone and think about things, when she closed Troy's phone she saw a picture of him and a girl kissing.

"Alright, I'll get you when dinner is ready" Troy said as he left the room.

How could he have a girlfriend? Why hadn't she met her yet? The questions started pouring through Jazz's mind as she stared at the ceiling. If she had any hope of putting her parents back together, this woman would have to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Enojy! :D**

* * *

Jazz sat at the breakfast table a few days later thinking about how she was going to approach the subject of her father having a girlfriend.

Troy looked at Jazz she was in deep thought. He could tell she was doing the same thing Gabriella would do when she was trying to concentrate on a homework assignment.

"You look like your mom thinking like that" Troy said as he brought a forkful of food to his mouth.

"Troy do you have a girlfriend?" Jazz had decided in the few seconds that she was given, that she was going to be blunt and come straight out with it.

"What gives you that idea?" Troy asked curiously.

"I saw that picture on your phone when I hung it up the other day" Jazz said taking her glass of orange juice in her hands.

"Well to answer your question, I do, that was a picture of me and Jessica my girlfriend" Troy said suddenly nervous.

Jazz dropped the glass in her hands. She wasn't expecting that answer. She was hoping it was an old picture from high school.

"I'm sorry" Jazz said as she got up and started to clean up the mess she had created.

"Jazz" Troy started to say.

"I'm going to get a towel" Jazz said making her way to the kitchen, her only escape for the moment.

She moved her hand to her hair to move it out of her face and found that she had tears on her cheeks. She never really cried, at least not for someone who was still a stranger to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed a towel from a drawer.

She thought of a plan, on the spot, she was going to meet this woman, and then decide if it was serious enough to even think about breaking up.

* * *

Gabriella stretched her tired body. It was her day off and she had planned to spend it lounging and enjoying some well needed alone time. But just as she was rolling over to get out of her bed her phone started to go off.

Gabriella groaned as she picked it up. "Gabriella Montez" she said into the blackberry she now wanted to throw across the room.

"Hi momma" Jazz said from the other end.

"Jazzy are you feeling ok?" Gabriella said sinking into her pillows.

"Yeah, I wanted to call you, cause I miss you" Jazz said

"I miss you too" Gabriella said looking over at the baby picture of Jazz on her nightstand.

It was silent for a few minutes, and that's when Gabriella knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong Jazz?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing" Jazz said trying to lie to her mother without any success.

"Jasmine Alexandra Montez, what happened to make you lie to me" Gabriella demanded.

"He has a girlfriend" Jazz cried out

"Troy has a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yeah" her daughter's' now small voice said through the line.

"Well that's good for him" Gabriella said unsure of her thoughts about Troy dating again. Granted she only dated once, but it didn't last long.

"Momma, are you ok?" Jazz asked, not sure if telling her mother about Troy's girlfriend.

"I'm fine, I've just been stressed at work, and this is my only day off this week, but I'm glad you called" Gabriella said turning so she was now looking at the ceiling.

"I'll let you go then" Jazz said, sensing that her news had upset her mother.

"You'll call me before you go to bed right?" Gabriella asked

"Yes, bye momma" Jazz said before she hung up.

* * *

Troy sat looking at his phone. Why did Jazz have to bring up this picture? That was a door he was going to open just before she left. He sighed now Jazz had to meet Jessica who knew about Jazz, and wanted to meet her. He dialed Jessica's number and waited for to answer.

"Hey baby" her voice said once it came onto the line.

"Hey, Jazz wants to meet you" Troy said.

"So you told her" Jessica concluded.

"You know that picture of us on my phone?" Troy asked.

"Yeah from my birthday party" Jessica said remembering that day. "Such a great birthday"

"She saw it, and I think it made her upset" he said as he laid back on his bed.

"I can see why, I was like that when my parents split up, it's hard to think about your parent dating someone else" Jessica said immediately sympathizing with the little girl.

"I'm afraid she might try something" Troy said looking up at the ceiling.

"She might, I know I tried, but it didn't do any good" Jessica had admitted.

"What did you pull?" Troy asked curious about his girlfriend's antics.

"I tried to come in between my dad and his girlfriend, but when I got to know her I stopped my plan" Jessica said.

"Who knew you were so devious" Troy chuckled.

"My dad, but I have to get back to work" Jessica said as she heard her name being called by a nurse.

"Well doctor I'll let you go" Troy said as he sat up on his bed.

"I'll talk to you when I get off" Jessica said

"Perfect" Troy said

"Love you" Jessica said waiting for Troy's reply.

"Love you too" Troy said as he hung up.

* * *

Gabriella sat looking through her old photo albums filled with the pictures from high school. She saw the pictures from Twinkle Towne. She smiled, that was a simpler time. She was in love, she and Taylor were on the Academic Decathlon team, Sharpay hated her, Zeke liked Sharpay but hated the way she treated him, Chad and Taylor were not sure if they liked each other. Everything seemed simple but was complicated at the same time. She switched to another album and smiled, it was Jazz's baby book. Her very first sonogram picture was on the first page along with Jazz's full name. She continued until she got to the picture of Jazz's first steps. Gabriella sighed now Jazz was turning seven and the years were going by.

* * *

So how did you like it? You got a glimpse of Jessica Troy's gf and how Gabby is feeling as Jazz is getting older, plus her feelings for Troy are still undefined.

Chapter 18! I never thought this story would come this far. Thank you to all of my reviewers and the people who love this story. Of course it isn't over yet! ;D


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Enjoy! :DD**

Today was the day. She was finally seven. Her mom was flying in for the day and she was excited. The only flaw was that she was finally meeting Jessica and she had a plan.

"Jazz your mom will be here soon" Troy yelled from the living room.

"OK" Jazz yelled as she fixed her outfit.

* * *

Gabriella rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite. She was nervous she hadn't seen Troy since their argument in her office in LA. But she decided to put that aside and just celebrate Jazz's birthday. The elevator stopped and she walked out and was almost stunned. It was beautiful and spacious.

"Momma" Jazz's voice greeted her. Gabriella turned around to see her daughter and she felt herself close to tears.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Gabriella said as she picked her up and hugged her.

"I missed you" Jazz said as she dug her face into her mother's shoulder.

"So did I" Gabriella said as she stroked the back of Jazz's head.

"I'd hate to interrupt this moment but the guest will be arriving soon" Troy's said as it cut through the mother, daughter moment that had been formed.

"Sorry Troy" Gabriella apologized as she set Jazz down.

"Momma, I wanna show you the room that Troy set up for me" Jazz said eagerly as she tugged on her mother's arm.

"Sure, I would love to see it" Gabriella said desperate not to have a conversation with Troy just yet.

The party had started a while later and Jazz was playing with Maddie, since her and her parents had flown in for the day just like Gabriella. The elevator dinged letting everyone know that another person had arrived. It was someone no one was expecting Troy's girlfriend.

"Hey you're here" Troy said as the mystery woman walked towards him and gave him a hug.

Everyone stared for a moment before Chad cleared his throat and said something. " Yo Hoops who's the chick?"

"This chick Chad is my girlfriend Jessica" Troy said hitting Chad on the back of his head.

* * *

Jazz glared. _Why would he invite her? _Jazz thought to herself. _It's my birthday not hers? _

"Hey Jazz come meet Jessica" Troy called her name snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Coming" She faked smiled and walked over to her father and the woman. "Hi I'm Jazz" She said in her sweetest voice and the sweetest smile she could put on as she shook Jessica's hand.

"I'm Jessica nice to meet you Jazz" Jessica said. "I have a present for you" Jessica said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small wrapped box.

"Thanks" Jazz said superficially. "I'll put it with the others" Jazz walked away and tossed the box on the table with all the others she had. She had to think of a new plan and fast.

Gabriella sat with Taylor when Jessica had made her appearance. She knew about her but never thought that today at their daughter's birthday party would they have the chance to meet.

"So Troy Bolton has a girlfriend" Taylor started "I wonder if she knows about the night at the hotel?"

"I'm sure Troy has told her" Gabriella said taking a sip of the sprite in front of her.

"And if he hasn't?" Taylor questioned.

"Then that's his problem" Gabriella smirked behind her glass.

"Gabriella Montez are you enjoying the fact that it might blow up in his face?" Taylor asked looking at her best friend.

"So what Taylor, he left me alone, I deserve this" she said as she set her glass down.

"You know that you still love him" Taylor whispered.

"I know that if I called Shar she'd tell you I was right" Gabriella countered back.

"Fine, but if you wait long enough you might lose your opportunity to be happy with Troy" Taylor said as she got up and walked over to Chad.

* * *

Jazz had opened her gifts and now it was time for cake. The song was sung, the candles lit, and now it was time for her wish. She thought for a few seconds and then blew them out.

"So what did you wish for Jazz?" Her mom asked.

"I can't tell you momma" Jazz said

"Alright so who wants cake?" Troy asked as he started cutting the cake.

"I do" Chad said as the first person to speak up.

"Pass this Chad Jazz" Troy said giving her a plate with cake on it.

This was her chance, Jessica was next to her opposite from her mom and Chad was just beyond her.

"Here you go Chad" Jazz said as she passed the plate purposely dropping it on Jessica's lap. "I'm so sorry" Jazz exclaimed with fake pity.

"It's fine, it was an accident" Jessica said getting up and walking into the bathroom to clean off her dress.

Jasmine room now" Gabriella and Troy said at the same time.

* * *

Jazz sat on her bed while both of parents looked angrily at her.

"Jasmine Alexandra Montez, what you pulled was incredibly disrespectful" Gabriella said.

"You will apologize to Jessica" Troy said.

"No" Jazz said quietly.

"No?" Troy questioned.

"No, because you brought her here, today of all days" Jazz yelled, she had finally let her emotins run free. "Today was my day and you wanted your girlfriend around, I hate today and I hate you" Jazz got up and walked to lock herself in her adjoining bathroom.

"Jazz come out" Gabriella said knocking on the door.

"No!" She yelled

"I blame you" Troy said

"Me? You brought your girlfriend to our daughter's seventh birthday party, you decided to have a month with her and I'm ended it early" Gabriella yelled

"You can't do that" Troy yelled back.

"I can and I am, God Troy this isn't high school, you have to be a parent, and a parent knows when there child needs them, and Jazz needs me" Gabriella yelled.

"She's not just your child, she's mine too" Troy yelled back.

"Then maybe she can come back when you start being her parent" Gabriella said leaving the room.

* * *

Jazz sat with her head in her hands. She listened to her parents argue. She wiped the tears that ran down her face and leaned back against the door.

"Jazz open the door" Gabriella's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to" Jazz said just audible enough to hear.

"I just wanna talk" her mom said.

Jazz opened the door and only saw her mom there. "Come in" Jazz said moving aside.

"Jazz I'm not mad at you" Gabriella said sitting on the floor next to her daughter. "I'm just sad because I thought I taught you better than that"

"It's just that today was my day and he ruined it" Jazz said avoiding Troy's name completely.

"Your dad means well, but he's just a bit slow when it comes to girls" Gabriella said remembering all the times when Troy would misread into what she was trying to say.

Jazz laughed a little.

"But you are coming home with me" Gabriella said pulling Jazz into her lap.

"I would like that but I have to apologize to Jessica, is she still here?" Jazz asked standing up.

"Yeah her and your dad are talking, everyone left" Gabriella said standing next to her daughter.

"Can you start packing my stuff, and I'll apologize to Jessica and Troy" Jazz said taking a deep breath and walking out of her only sanctuary.

* * *

"Troy it's fine really, Jazz was just jealous" Jessica said trying to calm down Troy.

"Jealous of what?" Troy asked.

"Her dad with someone else besides her mom, that her birthday was overshadowed by me being here" Jessica said listing things.

"I'm sorry" Jazz's small voice came from behind them.

"Jazz" Jessica started.

"I was a brat and I ruined your dress and everyone's time, but you don't have to worry about me getting in the way, I'm going back with my mom" Jazz said to Jessica. "Troy I'm sorry, and I always seem to cause trouble for you, and I won't ever again" Jazz said, and then walked back to her room to help her mother pack the rest of her things.

* * *

Oh Jazz you trouble maker you. So the next part will be as Gab and Jazz leave and more of Troy and Jessica. I have the plot in my head as I type this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Enjoy! :DD**

Jazz sat in the airport leaning on her mom, she was sad that her month with Troy had to end, but it was probably for the best. She looked up to see her mom looking at her phone, she was furiously texting someone.

"Momma? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, your dad is upset that you're going home with me" Gabriella said replying to yet another message.

Jazz looked at her mom before thinking of what she should say next. Just as she was about to speak their flight number was called.

"Time to go home Jazz" Gabriella said picking up one of Jazz's suitcases and grabbing her daughters hand at the same time.

The penthouse was empty. Jessica had left but was coming and now with Jazz gone it was even quieter than before, he had grown accustomed to her presence. Troy looked at his phone to see the last message Gabriella had sent.

_**I'm getting on the plane Bolton; we can finish our talk later**_

His reply showed as well on the iPhone screen.

_**Yes we will, this conversation is far from over**_

Their conversation had reminded him of high school when they would fight over texts and in front of their friends. Ok, maybe he had messed up with inviting Jessica to the party. But that didn't mean Gabriella had to overact by taking jazz back with her.

The elevator dinged, Jessica was back.

"Your doorman was asleep when I got here" Jessica said as she set down her bag and took a place next to Troy on the couch.

"I'm surprised his replacement for the night isn't here for the night" Troy spoke, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Alright what is on your mind" Jessica asked bringing her legs underneath and faced Troy.

"I have something to say that you're not going to like" Troy said taking a deep breathe.

Gabriella sat on her bed; she looked over and saw Jazz sleeping soundly. But her mind was somewhere else.

_Am I jealous that Troy has a girlfriend? _ _Get a grip he left you. But he's Jazz's father, but it's not like that it makes a difference. _Gabriella mentally battled with herself. There was no way she still loved Troy, why should she? Her only obligation to Troy was Jazz, but even then he wasn't acting like her father.

Sleep was finally taking over her body and she allowed it to. As she laid her head down on her pillow, Jazz turned and snuggled into Snuggles. Gabriella was glad she had her daughter back home.

"You slept with her!" Jessica shrieked.

"I'm sorry" Troy said.

"You had me here today, knowing that you slept with her two months ago" Jessica yelled.

"It just happened" Troy said trying to validate his reasoning for sleeping with Gabriella.

"I get it, you still love her" Jessica said grabbing her bag and pressing the button for the elevator.

"Wait Jess" Troy started.

"And to think I was think I could actually spend my life with you" Jessica spat out as she got in the elevator. "Don't talk to me ever again" Jessica yelled as the elevator doors closing, taking her away from the cheater she had once called her boyfriend.

Jazz was playing with Maddie a few days later, only half interested in her other best friend. Jazz was more concerned with her mother and how she was feeling at the moment. Once again Jazz felt as if the world was on her small shoulders. She was only interested in her mother's conversation with her best friend, but she couldn't hear the content of their talk.

"Have you talked to him lately?" Taylor asked worried about her best friend and how she was feeling since Jazz's birthday.

"No but apparently he and Jessica broke up" Gabriella said as if it was the most normal piece of news in the world.

"And how would you possibly know that?" Taylor questioned

"His status on Facebook" Gabriella admitted hiding her shame.

"Life would be easier if you two just get back together" Taylor said running her fingers through her hair.

"Because I can't just simply forgive him, and every time I think I wanna, my mind just reminds me of what happened between us." Gabriella said dropping her forehead onto her arms.

"Then tell him this, and you both can move on from this, because it's obvious you two still love each other" Taylor said laying a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"My only fear is that he won't want me anymore, and then there's Jazz, it's just a complicated situation" Gabriella said bringing her head up.

"Only because you're making it complicated" Taylor said.

"Taylor, please just tell me what to do" Gabriella begged.

"I can't that's for you to figure out, I can't tell your heart who to love" Taylor said sending a sympathetic look her way.

"I guess you're right, which I hate by the way" Gabriella said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Jazz time to go home"

"Coming" Jazz yelled as she got up and said goodbye to Maddie.

"Call me later" Taylor said as she hugged Gabriella before her and Jazz left.

* * *

It's been awhile since I posted this, sorry *head hung in disgrace* But I have been working on school which comes first so yeah. Good news it ends in a few weeks and then my summer is open for new stories and more of this, I have no idea when this will end maybe in 10 chapters idk. Until then review, review, review


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Enjoy :D**

Troy's Pov  
Two weeks later…  
I sat on the plane and waited for the plane to land. The team had just had the last game of the season and I was on my way to see Jazz and Gabriella and make things right. I hated the fact that let my daughter hate me, and I had to fix it somehow.

No One's Pov

Gabriella sat in her office ready for the day to end. She had been in court all morning and was in meetings from the minute she walked in the office, Jazz was with

Taylor and Chad for a sleepover. Gabriella had been stressed all week and just wanted to go home and sleep in her nice comfortable bed.

"Ms. Montez I have someone here to see you" Alexia her new assistant told her.

"Send them in" Gabriella said straightening up to make her seem less tired. But she quickly lost all of the feeling in her body. "T-Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize" He said sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Well apology not accepted" Her voice was cold as she regained the feeling in her body.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you or Jazz" He said looking in her eyes.

"Troy" Gabriella started but was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Ms. Montez, I'm getting ready to go home is there anything you need?" Alexia asked.

"No thanks Alexia, I'll see you on Monday" Gabriella said as the door closed.

"Do you always work late?" Troy asked.

"Only when I have important cases" Gabriella said standing up and walking to her bookshelf.

"where's Jazz?" he asked getting up and standing next to Gabriella.

"at Taylor and Chad's house, she's spending the night" Gabriella said grabbing the book she was looking for.

"Brie will you talk to me?" Troy asked grabbing the book from her hands.

"don't call me that, and give that back" Gabriella demanded reaching for the book.

"just tell me why you hate me so much" Troy said reaching up to put the book on the shelf she couldn't reach.

"you know why Troy" Gabriella said looking away.

"because I left, but I think there's more"

"well there isn't, I hate you because I just do"

"god you are such a liar" Troy yelled.

"I'm a liar? You had a girlfriend which you didn't tell me about when we slept together" Gabriella yelled back.

"we were both drunk" Troy said

"just leave Troy" Gabriella said trying to reach for her book.

"no I want to resolve our issues"

"my only issue is you Troy you-"

Gabriella was cut off my Troy's lips. And she started to kiss back. Troy picked her up and carried over to the desk and set her on top.  
It was like her body was on auto pilot and she wasn't in control. She gave in to what her body desired and right now it was Troy. She could feel his hands caress her body and she moan as she felt his mouth on her collarbone. Troy was pushing the right buttons and Gabriella's body was responding to every bit of it.

* * *

Say What? Troy and Gabi get it on. Sorry this took forever, I had finals and writers block but now I'm good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 :D Miss Me?**

Gabriella felt horrible she had just had sex with Troy again, something she didn't want to happen.

Troy was next to her on the small couch in her office his arms keeping her locked in place but she didn't mind. She was comfortable here with him.

"so where are you staying?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"at the Hilton" Troy answered lazily drawing circles into her side.

"I think we should talk, but not here" Gabriella said sitting up to find her thrown about clothes.

"then where can we talk?" Troy asked getting up to find his boxers.

"how about my house it's empty" Gabriella said as she found her bra and put it on.

"that's fine, I'll follow you in my rental" troy said pulling up his pants and zipping them back up.

"I was going to suggest that anyway" Gabriella said fully dressed and now brushing out her hair.

"you look like you didn't just have sex" Troy pointed out, he was now fully dressed as well.

"that's the idea, I am the boss here Troy, if word got out that I was having sex in my office, I would never have the same respect again" she said putting her thing into her briefcase.

There was an awkward silence on the way down to the lobby and the parking garage. On the drive there Gabriella mentally slapped herself for letting her be seduced by Troy Bolton.

"nice place you've got here Montez" Troy commented from the couch.

"thanks, it's close to Taylor and Chad and my dad" she said handing Troy a glass of wine.

"I was hoping to actually have a nice conversation with you, no yelling, just talking" Troy said taking a sip from the glass he was handed.

"it's been awhile since we've had one of those" Gabriella said swirling the liquid around in her glass.

"where do you wanna start?" Troy asked.

"the real reason you left me Troy, I'm a big girl, I can handle it" Gabriella said setting her glass down on the coffee table.

"I had cheated on you our sophomore year in college" Troy started.

"I knew it, I had my doubts but I was like no Troy would never do that to me" Gabriella said in a hurt tone.

"the women I cheated on you with told me a few weeks later that she was pregnant" Troy started only to be interrupted again.

"you have another child?" Gabriella asked feeling more hurt than ever.

"no, it wasn't mine, but I didn't want you to find out so I left thinking I could maybe you wouldn't find out" Troy paused for a second. "but now I see I had missed out on something great, I missed out on Jazz and I missed out on being with you"

"if you would have told me, we could have been raising Jazz together and you could have been there, I wouldn't trust you the same, hell I don't know if I trust you after this bombshell" Gabriella paused to take a sip from her glass. She spoke as she set it down. "but I guess I have too, Jazz needs her dad Troy, and you need her"

"so what are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"well I'm going to have a bit more of this wine and then go to be so I can at least forget half of tonight and you're welcome to join me" Gabriella said as she took a big sip from her glass.

"I don't remember this Gabi, but she's fun" Troy said taking a sip.

"hey there is a lot of things you don't remember, and there's new things you don't know" Gabriella said refilling her glass.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch reminiscing about the times they've had together and drinking the bottle of wine she had opened. It felt good for them to just talk like they used too.

"Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella heard a voice yell her name. She opened her eyes to see Taylor with Chad and the girls.

"what time is it?" Gabriella yawned.

"12 in the afternoon, and you slept on the couch with Troy Bolton" Taylor said scolding her.

"I did not" Gabriella said looking down to find herself laying on Troy fully dressed. "girls go up to Jazz's room"

"but mommy" Jazz begged.

"now Jazz" Gabriella said in the tone that always made Jazz do whatever she didn't want to do.

"fine" Jazz said as she and Maddie stomped up the stairs.

"so what happened here Montez" Chad asked throwing a pillow at the still sleeping Troy.

"what the hell?" Troy exclaimed as he sat up. "what time is it?"

"noon, but what the hell happened with you two?" Chad said glancing from Gabriella and Troy.

"we talked" Gabriella said bluntly as she stood up.

"are you sure?" Taylor questioned.

"what can't two people just have a drink and fall asleep on the couch together?" Gabriella questioned back.

"you boned each other" Chad said smirking.

"who says boned anymore?" Troy asked now standing up himself.

"it's appropriate for this situation since neither of you denied it" Chad said slapping Troy on the back. "way to go Bolton"

"Chad quit acting like you're some college frat boy" Taylor said sitting in a chair.

"he can't help it, he's a lunkhead and unfortunately for us it doesn't go away" Gabriella said sitting on the arm of the chair Taylor sat in.

"but why is Troy here?" Chad asked.

"I wanted to make things right with Gabriella and Jazz" Troy explained.

"and that includes a one night stand" Taylor said raising her eyebrow.

"and before this gets out of hand you and Chad probably should go, we have to have a talk with Jazz" Gabriella said gathering the glasses and empty bottle from last night.

"Maddie we're leaving" Chad yelled up the stairs only to be greeted with his daughter a few minutes later.

"alright Gabs call me later" Taylor said before her family exited the house.

* * *

so my laptop broke, I started my summer job and I had to update this at work. But enjoy. There will be drama in the next few chapters:)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Enjoy :D**

Jazz waited in her room, she knew that her parents were coming to talk to her sooner or later.

Life was easier when Troy didn't know about her and it was just her mom and her nana.

"Jazz can we talk to you?" her mom asked as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Jazz called but it was muffled by the pillow she had her face into.

"Jazz I wanna apologize for yelling at you on your birthday" Troy said from the foot of her bed.

"I acted like a brat" Jazz looked at Troy before continuing on. "I'm sorry I was rude to Jessica"

"I forgive you Jazz, but Jessica and I aren't together anymore" Troy looked at his daughter. The eyes were his but her mother's features stood out to him.

"Was it because of me?" Jazz asked quietly.

"It wasn't because of you, I left something out something that I should have just been honest about" Troy moved Jazz's hair out of the way.

"Troy did you love momma?" jazz asked hugging her pillow even tighter.

Troy looked in the direction he thought Gabriella was at but saw that she wasn't there. "Yes I did and I still do"

"then why did you leave?" that had caught Troy off guard.

"I made a mistake and if I could take it back I would" Troy said moving Jazz's bangs to the side.

"Was it because of me?" Jazz asked quietly.

"no, I left before I even knew you were you and I regret it, because I missed out on watching such an amazing girl grow up" Troy said laying down next to her.

"Troy?" jazz asked half sleep.

"Yeah jazz" Troy said moving a pillow under his head

"promise you'll never leave me" Jazz said with her eyes closed.

"I promise" Troy could feel the fatigue of yesterday hitting him as he laid next to Jazz and fell asleep himself.

Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy and Jazz sleep. She was going to be sad when Troy had to go back and leave Jazz to return to his life as an NBA superstar.

"Gabriella Montez" she whispered quietly into her phone.

"Oh my god Gabby, Sharpay went into labor" Taylor's excited screams came through the blackberry.

"Really?" Gabriella squealed and then stopped.

Both Troy and Jazz moved but didn't wake up.

"Yes so get your butt to the hospital" Taylor said before she hung up.

Gabriella stared at her phone for a minute before she went and grabbed a post-it and wrote where she was going and to meet her there when they both woke up. She put the note on Troy's forehead that way one of the two would be able see it.

Sharpay was glad when Gabriella showed up even though she had Taylor she wanted her other best friend there to keep her from going insane on her husband. Needless to say Zeke was glad that he had someone else to be with Sharpay when he wanted a break.

"Gabi I'm so happy you're here" Sharpay called from the hospital bed in a pink gown.

"You are the only person I know to have even thought of a pink hospital gown, what happened to toning it down?" Gabriella leant down to hug her best friend.

"I have, just so you know everything pink of mine in my bag is either for the baby or a shirt or two for me" Sharpay said smugly as she smiled.

"So have any contractions started?" Gabriella asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, you missed one about an hour ago" Taylor said from couch on the opposite side of the room.

Taylor was seated next to Maddie who was on her father's lap while they both napped. Taylor got up and sat on the other side of the bed.

"So where is Jazz Gabs?" Zeke asked sipping coffee from the cup in his hands.

"At home sleeping with her father" She tried to shrug off the whole Troy staying the night event.

"When did he get back in town?" Sharpay asked annoyed that she was the last to find things out.

"He was there when Chad and I dropped off Jazz at noon" Taylor said filling in enough information.

"I see, Zeke give us a minute" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"I'll go get you something to eat, do not make my wife stressed in anyway" Zeke warned just before he walked out of the door.

"Spill Montez, I want every detail starting from the moment he showed up" Sharpay demanded as she made the hospital move up a bit.

"There's nothing to tell, he showed up, we talked, we went back to my house and drunk some wine and fell asleep" Gabriella desperately said trying to skip over the part where her and Troy had sex again.

"You forgot the part about having sex with him again" Taylor muttered.

"Thanks Tay" Gabriella said making sure sarcasm could be heard in her voice.

Sharpay was about to say something when another contraction hit her.

"Ok Shar breathe it will be over soon" Gabriella grabbed her friends hand comforting her as best as she could.

A few minutes later Sharpay was passed the pain that the contraction caused and was still questioning Gabriella about Troy when Zeke walked in.

"Look who I found" Zeke smiled and was follow by Jazz and Troy.

"I see someone found my note" Gabriella giggled.

"I found it" Jazz beamed as she sat in a chair.

"I was hoping you would, how was your nap?" Gabriella asked as she kissed Jazz's forehead.

"It was fine" Jazz said.

"So Bolton" Sharpay started. "What brings you back to New Mexico?"

"I needed to talk to Gabriella" Troy said bluntly.

It was silent for a few minutes. No one said a word except Maddie when she woke up and woke up Chad in the process.

"Smacked in the face by your daughter, nice Danforth" Zeke commented trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ha ha very funny" Chad scowled at his friend.

* * *

This is actually too long so I split it in two. Zekepay baby!


	24. Chapter 24

**Long time no update huh? Enjoy :D**

***I have updated this chapter nothing has changed except a few line breaks in between povs.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24  
"Troy I'm hungry" Jazz complained to her dad as they walked towards his rental car.

"I am too Jazz. We're going to get food now" Troy said as he unlocked the car and held the door open for Jazz.

"Why can't I watch the baby be born?" Jazz asked as she got in.

"Because you aren't old enough" Troy said as he got in himself.

"I'm seven. I'm old enough" Jazz huffed from the backseat.

"Wait a couple of years Jazz, now what do you want to eat?" Troy asked as he started up the car and pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"I want a burger and fries" Jazz said as they passed a McDonald's.

"Anything you want" Troy said pulling into the drive thru.

"Come on Shar she's almost her" Gabriella said as she wiped the sweat off the diva's forehead.

"Zeke I hate you" Sharpay gasped out as she pushed again.

"Sharpay your almost there I just need one more big push." Sharpay's doctor said looking at the women in pain.

"Never again" Sharpay said as she took another breathe and pushed again.

A cry was heard a moment later and Sharpay relaxed into the bed.

"Shar she's beautiful" Zeke muttered against his wife's forehead as he laid a kiss onto it.

"Adorable" Taylor whispered as she watched the nurse give the baby to its mother.

"Hi, I'm your mommy" Sharpay said as she smoothed the hair on the infants head down. "and that man right there is your daddy he loves you so much" Sharpay said as she pointed to Zeke.

"So what is her name Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Kayla Lily Baylor" Sharpay said.

"A superstar name" Zeke said as he picked up his daughter.

"I'm going to go get Chad and Maddie" Taylor said as she left the room.

"I'll come with you I wanna see if Troy and Jazz are back" Gabriella said as she followed behind her best friend and leaving the new parents to be by themselves.

As soon as they walked into the waiting room Gabriella saw her daughter leaning on her father as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Jazz do you want to see the baby and then we can go home"

"Ok momma" Jazz said as she got off of Troy's lap and followed her mom towards Sharpay's hospital room.

* * *

Gabriella opened the front door to her house, she was happy to be home. "You can take her up to her room" She said to Troy who was right behind her.

"Does she always get this sleepy?" Troy asked as he walked up the stairs to head to their daughter's room.

"You should see her after soccer, she reminds me of you after practice" Gabriella said as she followed the pair.

"I still take a nap when I get home" Troy said as he laid his daughter onto her bed and pulled the covers over her so she was warm.

"Some things never changed do they?" Gabriella asked as walked down the hall to her own room to change out of the outfit she had been wearing for over 10 hours.

"And some do" Troy said as he watched daughter sleeping from the doorway of her room.

"Well we all know time changes ever thing" Gabriella said as she stepped back to the doorway of the room.

Gabriella had changed into a pair of sweats and a simple black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the top of her head. Troy caught himself from staring to long and looked back up to see Jazz turn in her bed.

"I think I should head back to my hotel and change" Troy said turning around and bumped into Gabriella in the process but caught her just in time so she wouldn't fall. "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok I'm fine" Gabriella said as she regained her position and headed towards the stairs. She had to escape from the feelings that she was experiencing just from a simple touch.

"So I'll call you tomorrow, we still need to finish our talk" Troy said as he stood by the front door of the house.

"Whatever works for you Troy" Gabriella said as she shut the door.

* * *

Troy sighed as he walked to his rental car and drove to his hotel. He had come here to make things right with Gabriella and Jazz. He had made peace with Jazz but hadn't made peace with Gabriella. He swore to himself that he wasn't leaving until they made peace.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her bathroom and took out the one thing she wasn't hoping to see every again. She read the directions even though she was familiar with the procedure. She couldn't believe that she hadn't used protection with Troy. Granted Jazz would have another sibling but was she ready to have Troy around her even more then she was comfortable.

Minutes later she looked and she felt a mix of conflicting emotions. The test was positive. She was pregnant again. She was glad but sad at the same time. She had another reason to keep Troy from his future. He was an NBA superstar, he would be away for most of the year.

Their child would be deprived of a father for who knows how long. She could raise a child alone, Jazz was the product of that, but could she do it again?

What would Troy think? Oh god Troy. How was she going to tell him? He was going to hate her. He probably would think she did it just to get money. But why would she? She had her own money, she was successful. She was the head lawyer of a very successful string of firms. But what if he didn't see it that way?

Gabriella's mind was full of what ifs? She decided to crawl into bed and just think about everything tomorrow. But she would have to tell Troy first, and then Jazz. Jazz deserved to be one of the first people to know. She couldn't keep anything like this from her. But tomorrow was another day to think about everything.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Senior year is a pain and I hate college apps. -.-

But I added a twist, but you may have seen it coming. I was delayed on this because of writer's block and then just me being lazy. xD

So I hope you enjoyed this. I'm thinking of maybe doing a short sequel after this one and then some other stories from the glee fandom (faberry and puckleberry) and twilight fandom (Bella/Jake).


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Gabriella looked at the clock on her bed side table and groaned. It was time for her to go to work but she wasn't up for it, she had called her assistant to let her know to cancel her meetings and that she was taking a personal day.

"Momma? Are you going to work?" Jazz asked as she stuck her head into the room.

"No I took the day off, so it's going to be just the two of us all day." Gabriella said as Jazz crawled into her bed.

Gabriella wanted today to be perfect before she dropped the news to Jazz about having another sibling.

"Momma can we just watch movies today." Jazz asked as she laid on her mother's chest.

"We can do anything you want." Gabriella said kissing the top of Jazz's head.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too Jazz."

A few hours later after watching movie after movie Gabriella decided that it was time to tell Jazz the news.

"Jazz. I have a question for you." Gabriella said starting the conversation.

"What is it momma?"

"What would you say if I said that you were going to be a big sister?" Gabriella approached cautiously.

"I would be excited." Jazz answered honestly. She wanted to be a big sister. Most of her friends were one and she was sad that she wasn't.

"Well get excited. I'm pregnant." Gabriella smiled gingerly.

Jazz's reaction wasn't something she was expecting. She was expecting shock and anger. That is what she had prepared herself for.

"But momma who is the daddy?" Jazz asked.

_Curveball. _Gabriella thought. She hadn't planned on explaining the whole 'Where do babies come from?' talk until Jazz was a lot older.

"Troy is Jazz"

"But how?"

"Ask me in a few years Jazz"

* * *

Gabriella sat at the island in her kitchen with her best friends cooing over Kayla.

"God Shar she's so cute" Gabriella gushed.

"She has Evan's blood, of course she is" Sharpay said holding her daughter.

"So Gabby why is it that you are off today?" Taylor asked. She knew her best friend never took of work unless it was important.

"I had to tell Jazz some news this morning." Gabriella cursed Taylor for knowing how to get things out of her.

"Like what?" Taylor said digging deeper.

Gabriella looked around to see if Chad or Zeke were around because she didn't want Troy finding out before she had a chance to tell him. "I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Sharpay said looking up from Kayla who was now being breast fed.

"Troy got me pregnant. But this never leaves this room. Just the three of us" Gabriella said panicking.

"How?" Taylor asked, and her friends gave her a look. "I mean I know how but you didn't use anything?"

"No. God! Why is this happening to me? I mean I just got a promotion, I just moved, Troy is just getting to know Jazz" Gabriella said leaning her forehead down on the granite counter.

"Hey Troy will be fine. He gets a new start as a father. At least he will get to know this one from the beginning and not feel like he missed every important step." Taylor said being her wise self again.

"I hate when you're right you know" Gabriella said sending a playful glare at her.

"You love me. Why else am I Jazz's godmother?" Taylor said smirking.

"Enough of me, Taylor second trimester. When do you find out the sex of the little Danforth there?" Gabriella asked changing the topic because it needed to be changed.

"A couple of weeks" The women across from her smiled.

"Is the bet still on?" Sharpay asked burping the newborn.

"Yes. And even your husband and her baby's daddy are in on it." Taylor said not sounding excited.

"Joy three men who are the worse competitors ever" Sharpay said handing Kayla to Taylor. "Watch her while I go to the bathroom"

"So Gabs, when are you going to tell Troy?" Taylor said rocking the newborn so she could start to nap.

"I know I will have to soon. But right now I can only handle telling so many people in one day" Gabriella said looking at the little girl Taylor was holding. "I want another girl."

"I'm hoping I have one too, but I'm guessing you told Jazz. How did that go?" Taylor said looking at the little girl who was now sleeping in her arms.

"It went well. Is it bad that I expected her to be angry?"

"No. I mean she's going from only child to having a sibling. She's going to feel like she is going to have to fight for your time now, what little you have for her now."

"Why aren't you teaching college students instead of second graders?"

"Because second graders are a lot easier to teach." Taylor said.

"I can understand that."

"Alright mommy is back. Can I have my baby back?" Sharpay said coming back into the kitchen.

"No I think I'll keep on to her for a bit" Taylor said keeping her hold on the baby.

"You'll have your own in a few months. That one is mine." Sharpay said picking Kayla back up from her friend.

Gabriella looked at her friends. Knowing that these were the same people who helped her in raising Jazz to be the girl she is, she knew that she couldn't have a better group of friends to call her family.

* * *

I have no excuses. I am sorry and will try to update more often. Also I am looking for a beta because I was going through this and found mistakes that I would like to fix and just someone to bounce ideas off of.

Also Jazz has a tumblr. it's jazzyblogsall . tumblr . com

it's just a fun thing for you guys to ask her questions and know what she is thinking.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all! Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 26

Troy was coming over tonight for dinner. I still hadn't told him about the baby. Honestly I was putting it off because I was afraid of his reaction. It was his last night before he had to go back to LA; he was still in his off season. Jazz was disappointed because she wanted to spend as much time with Troy as she could.

"Jazz, did you make sure your room  
was clean?" I asked my daughter as I walked up the stairs.

"Yes momma," Jazz answered.  
I walked into her room to find her sitting on her bed reading a book. I smiled she was like me in some ways.

"Jazz when Troy gets here you can't say anything about the baby," I wanted to be the one who broke the news, "I need to be the one to tell him"

"Ok momma," Jazz replied not looking away from her book.

"I was thinking of naming the baby 'barfface' what do you think?"

"It's nice momma" Jazz said not even looking at me.

I jumped on her bed and looked at the book she was reading and that was taking her attention away from the conversation we were having.

"Harry Potter?" I asked setting the book down, "I read this when I was just a little bit older than you"

"It's really good," Jazz said going back to the page she was reading.

"Go wash up. Dinner is almost ready," I said getting off of her bed.

"Momma?" I heard Jazz ask as I reached her doorway.

"Yeah Jazz?" I asked turning to face her.

"I won't tell Troy about the baby," Jazz said smiling at me.

"Thanks Jazz," I smiled back.

A while later the doorbell rang and I knew it was Troy. My heart rate increased so much that I was hoping that no one else would be able to hear it if they were to enter the room. I looked around to make sure that everything was in place and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Troy," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Brie; I brought wine," Troy said as he held up a bottle of expensive looking white wine.

"That was thoughtful of you," I said taking the bottle with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Jazz, Troy is here"

"Coming," I heard her say pretty distracted.

"If she's not down in five minutes we might have to pry her away from the book that she's reading," I said laughing.

"Must be pretty interesting," Troy commented as he sat on my counter.

"She's reading Harry Potter," I said putting the bottle of wine in a bucket of ice.

"Adventurous child we have there," Troy said playing with a rose that I had in a vase on the counter.

"She's very smart," I said getting the chicken out of the oven.

"Do you need any help?" Troy asked as he got down from the counter.

"I'm good, but you might have to go get Jazz," I said pulling out the salad that I had prepared earlier out of the fridge.

"I'll be back," He said as he left the room.

I took this as a chance to breathe deep and to get my mind clear. I had to make it through dinner and then after dinner I could tell Troy about the baby and see what his reaction would be.

"Troy put me down," I heard Jazz laugh.

I smiled knowing that their relationship was getting better. Even though she still didn't call him dad, which was understandable seeing as she hadn't known him for her whole life.

"Alright you two, dinner park it in the dining room," I said smiling as I sat the chicken on the table, "Jazz can go get the salad off of the island for me"

"Yes momma," Jazz said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Don't fall," Troy jokingly yelled as he took a seat.

"Don't say that it might actually happen," I scolded as I sat down.

Dinner went great but now it was time for the awkward moment. Now was the perfect time because Jazz had gone up to bed and Troy and I were sitting on the couch relaxing.

"So Gabriella what made you decide that it was time for us to have dinner? Not that I am complaining or anything," Troy said, trying to flirt with me.

"Well besides spending time with your daughter, I have something that I need to tell you," I said setting down my glass of water.

"Do tell," Troy said taking a sip of his wine.

"You know those times that we have been together?" I started to approach gently.

"Yes I know, I believe that you have enjoyed them like I have," He said raising his eyebrow.

"I have enjoyed them so much that a baby came from our experiences," I said getting annoyed with Troy and his flirting.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. This had been the only thing that had come out of his mouth that hadn't sounded like he was flirting with me.

"Yes Troy, congrats you managed to get me pregnant a second time," I said, not meaning to sound so mean. I blame my hormones for coming in on this part of the conversation.

"How was that even possible?" Troy asked.

"I think you know how, but I'm not surprised," I said picking up my abandoned glass of water.

"And why not?" He asked swallowing the last of his wine.

"I don't think we used any protection any of the two times and I have been painfully single for the past seven years says a lot," I said standing up.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked as his blue eyes looked at me.

"I told Jazz and she's excited to be a big sister," I said smiling a little bit.

"And what about us?" He asked getting closer.

"There is no us, you are states away and I am here working on a career," I said moving back just a bit.

"What if there was?" Troy asked moving even closer.

"I can't see it happening, but it's late and I know that season is over and you'll be here for a while so we can talk about the baby later," I said standing up, "goodnight Troy"

"Goodnight Gabriella," Troy said as he stood up and made his way to the front door, "I am excited even if I seem terrified"

Troy left and I went up to bed. When I got to my bedroom I found Jazz asleep on my bed. She never liked sleeping in her own bed. Even when she was a baby she always slept with me. But I loved her anyway.

* * *

I haven't updated because of work and finishing high school. I am now a high school graduate and have watch HSM3 to just be sentimental and junk. Now that I have some time over the summer I hope to update quickly but who knows. I had this chapter started and staring at me for the longest time. But it is here. I have no idea when this story is ending but I know it's not for a while there is still some stuff that I want to cover.

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**I know it's been awhile. But I will finish this story, I have not abandoned it.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and Jazz and the other original characters._**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Troy Bolton looked at his ex's house before he got into his rental car. He couldn't believe that Gabriella was pregnant. It had taken him the ride back to his hotel for the information to actually sink in. He was happy  
because he would get to see one of his children grow up and be there in full support of Gabriella, but he was also nervous because he didn't know how to raise a baby.

Jazz was easy because she was older and knew what she wanted. But a baby was a completely different situation that he wasn't sure about how well he  
could handle it.

Of course in the last few months of him knowing Jazz he had grown up and had taken that step into the father role. He had stopped going out for drinks with his teammates because it didn't interest him anymore to be  
out late at night and somehow manage to make it to practice the next day.

Troy sighed as the red light he was at turned green. If he hadn't cheated on Gabriella they would be married by now, and this news wouldn't be that much of a shock to him. But as much as he would like to change the past he just couldn't, what had happened, happened and there was no going back.

As Troy took the final left turn that would lead him to his hotel another car had tab a red light and flew into Troy's car causing him to spin.

* * *

Gabriella glared into the darkness as he phone rang. Who would be calling at two in the morning?

Troy.

"Troy Bolton if this is you calling me while you're drunk," the pregnant women growled into the phone.

"Ms. Montez this is Dana Thrope a nurse from Albuquerque Memorial hospital and Troy Bolton was brought in and you were the last person on his recent call list."

"Is he ok?" Gabriella asked getting up from her bed and making her way to her closet.

"I am not allowed to disclose that information over the phone," the nurse said calmly. Too calmly for everything that was running through Gabriella's mind at that moment.

"I'll be there soon," Gabriella hung up. The first thing she needed to do was that she should be calling Troy's parents and then wake up Jazz. But Jazz couldn't stay with her at the hospital. It was late even if it was a summer day.

"I'll be there soon," Gabriella hung up. The first thing she knew that needed to be done was calling Troy's parents and then wake up Jazz. But Jazz couldn't stay with her at the hospital. It was late even if it was a summer day. She could always have Chad or Zeke come pick her up.

"Chad I need you to call Troy's parents. He was in an accident tonight and he's at Albuquerque Memorial. I don't have time to talk." And just as fast as she had called she had hung up and grabbed her sweatpants and a jacket and raced to Jazz's room to wake her up.

"Momma?" Jazz asked, sleep filled every tone of her voice.

"Jazz you need get your coat. We need to go to the hospital," Gabriella said as she frantically searched for her daughter's jacket.

"Are you ok?" Suddenly the little girl wasn't as tired as she just was.

"It's Troy. We need to go now."

* * *

The hospital was never a good place. Gabriella hated even being in one. The thought of people dying here was just so terrifying in its self.

Upon reaching the emergency room both her and Jazz were told nothing that was informative. But Troy's parents has shown up and had at least gotten that he had been hit on the driver's side of his rental car and had various types of injuries that had landed him in the ICU.

Of course Troy being as close to his parents as always he had told them about Jazz. And they seemed happy but they could be waiting for a moment alone to really let her have a piece of their mind.

"Gabriella maybe you should take Jazz home?"

Gabriella looked up at the sound of Troy's mom Lucille's voice. She then looked at Jazz and found that she had fallen asleep curled up across the hospital benches. "I will after I know he's ok," she sighed as she continued to look at her daughter. It wouldn't be fair for Jazz and the unborn child she was carrying to lose their dad so young. Gabriella looked up again she saw that Troy's dad Jack had just got done talking to a doctor.

"He's ok. Just a couple of broken ribs and a concussion," Jack sighed as he reached for his wife, "He's up Gabriella and he's asking for you and Jazz. He's just down the hall and it's the third door on the right."

"Are you sure you don't want to see him first?" The pregnant women stalled. She wasn't quite ready to see the damage that had been caused.

"You did say that you wanted to make sure he was alright so you can take Jazz home," Lucille reminded her.

"Right," Gabriella sighed as she picked up Jazz being careful not to wake her just yet.

"Momma?" Jazz asked her voice was still laced with sleep.

"We're going to see your dad so you can sleep in your own bed."

The walk to Troy's hospital room was shorter than Gabriella would have liked. She still couldn't believe that she was in the hospital.

"Are we going in?" Jazz asked as she looked at her mother's face and saw her lost within her thoughts.

"Of course we are," Gabriella forced a small smile on her face to reassure her daughter that everything would be alright.

"Daddy," Jazz smiled as she laid eyes on Troy in his hospital bed. That was the first time she had called Troy 'daddy'.

"Hey there Jazzy," Troy smiled as he saw his daughter.

"You had us worried daddy," Jazz said as Gabriella placed her on the foot of his bed.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I won't do it again," The basketball player sat up to give his full attention to Jazz.

"Promise?" The seven year old girl looked up at her father with glassy eyes.

"Promise. Why would I miss you calling me daddy," Troy teased.

"You are my daddy," Jazz crawled up to Troy's upper body.

"Jazz your dad broke some ribs," Gabriella said informing her daughter and uttering her first words since she had entered the room.

"I'm sorry," The girl whispered as she laid her head on the side of Troy's body that she was sure wasn't bandaged and fell back asleep a couple of minutes later.

"How are you Brie?" Troy asked breaking the silence that had been in the air for a few minutes.

"You're in the hospital and you ask me how I'm doing?" Gabriella asked letting her anger seep out, "I got a call telling me that you were in an accident and they wouldn't tell me anything because I am not your wife or directly related to you. I thought you were dead Troy."

"I would never leave you again," The man whispered as she ran his hand through Jazz's hair.

"I couldn't handle it," The lawyer whispered.

"Do you still love me?" Troy asked.

"I don't think we should have this conversation now."

"Quit deflecting Brie."

"Of course I do Troy," Gabriella said after a few minutes.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" The blond man asked, "I mean after I get out of the hospital."

"I would like that," The black haired women smiled.

"So would I."

* * *

Again my apologies. I hope you are still with me. Also I am on tumblr (enchantedbyheartbreak) you can find me there most days.


End file.
